<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Athlete, The Geek, and The Stoner: High School Chronicles by 0martyfromthe0party</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877667">The Athlete, The Geek, and The Stoner: High School Chronicles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/0martyfromthe0party/pseuds/0martyfromthe0party'>0martyfromthe0party</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Athlete, The Geek, and The Stoner [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Brothers, Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), Alternate Universe - High School, Asexuality Spectrum, Blood Brothers, Brothers, Childhood Trauma, College, Eventual Smut, High School, Little Brothers, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamorous Dream SMP Ensemble, Polyamory, Romance, Swearing, Teen Romance, Threesome - M/M/M, dream team</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:28:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>32,866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/0martyfromthe0party/pseuds/0martyfromthe0party</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>karlnapity. we represent.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Athlete, The Geek, and The Stoner [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>784</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>DREAM SMP HIGH SCHOOL FOR YOUNG MEN ROSTER: </strong>(at least the main characters or whatever)</p><p> </p><p><span class="u"> <strong>WRITTEN BY:</strong> </span>  <span class="u"> <strong> <a class="update-text form-control fontstyle-output" href="https://www.font-generator.com/fonts/Desyrel/">  </a> </strong> </span></p><p><span class="u"></span>Dream Was-Taken: Coolest dude alive, bestest friend, good at basically everything, and star of our schools baseball team (go hawks)</p><p>George Not-Found: meh, bestest friend's friend, pretty chill with everyone, on the baseball team (go hawks), kinda lame, and super <strike>fucking</strike> funny when drunk</p><p>William Soot: only call him wilbur or will (william sounds lame), fine arts kid, scary twin brother, and helped me pass english once</p><p>Grayson Nick: purpleddddddddd not grayson, baby bro, super smart, somehow a senior when he should be a freshie, hates our school (go hawks) and is super lame</p><p>Technoblade Soot: super long name for no reason, total <strike>bitch</strike> <strike>asshole</strike> <strike>dick</strike> rude person, somehow a soot brother, smart but way dumber than purpled and kinda weird</p><p>Karl Jacobs: don't really know, friends with my baby bro, and runs some club</p><p>Alex Halo: always hanging around the karl kid, gets himself into trouble a lot, speaks a lot of spanish, and talks a lot of <strike>shit</strike> unfriendly words</p><p>Skeppy Ahmed: in college but like 13th year</p><p>Badboy Halo: close friends when we were like 12 but kinda distant, also a 13th year</p><p> </p><p><span class="u"> <strong>WRITTEN BY:</strong> </span> <strong> <a class="update-text form-control fontstyle-output" href="https://www.font-generator.com/fonts/Desyrel/"></a></strong></p><p>Alex Halo: quackityyyyy, best friend 100%, gets into a fair amount of trouble, in the big sibling club with me (unwillingly but whatever) and a really good chef</p><p>Grayson Nick: purpled, less of my child but still one of the closests, big sibling club member (go us), friends since the beginning of time</p><p>William Soot: wilbur, always the lead in the play, his art is always in the hallways, never busy somehow, also in the big sibling club with me</p><p>Badboy Halo: best friend's brother (fanfics makes this seem so sexual), 13th year, and is pretty chill</p><p>Skeppy Ahmed: dunno much about him besides being a 13th year and bad's friend</p><p>Technoblade Soot: angry boyo, wilbur's older brother (two minute difference) and runs the half mob club</p><p>Sapnap Nick: on some team and really loud for like no reason</p><p>George Not-Found: don't really know him but he's friends with sapnap and dream</p><p>Dream Was-Taken: generally popular, kind of like the popular dude in the movies, also friends with sapnap and george</p><p> </p><p><span class="u"><strong>WRITTEN BY:</strong></span> <a class="update-text form-control fontstyle-output" href="https://www.font-generator.com/fonts/Sabrina/"></a></p><p>Karl Jacobs: The main homie. I think I've said enough.</p><p>Grayson Nick: Side-chick Purpled, "my sibling" but like Karl and him are closer</p><p>Badboy Halo: My actual brother or whatever, <em>THE UNIVERSE IS <strike>A DICK</strike> MESSED UP FOR PUTTING US TOGETHER</em></p><p>Skeppy Ahmed: Brother's best friend. This dude is always in my house <strike>like wtf</strike></p><p>Soot Twins: They're all a bit annoying and so flamboyant. Nonetheless, they're both kinda cool.</p><p>George Not-Found: All honesty, he hangs around a lot of crowds, can't put the dude in one box. But lemme tell you his best friends suck.</p><p>Sapnap Nick: The best friend in question. Karl told me to be nice so...he has cool hair or whatever.</p><p>Dream Was-Taken: Another best friend in question. He's a really fishy dude. Very suspicious. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2: Karl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>1st persona</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>i woke up to the sound of urgent banging on the door of my parent's pool house. i fell off my leveled bed (about 4 feet in the air) and opened the door with a groan. wilbur stood there hyperventilating, shaking anxiously.</p><p>"woah, woah, woah. what is it?"</p><p>"my script. for the play! i can't find it anywhere, man. anywhere."</p><p>i reached over to get my friend's journal from off my dresser, "your parents went through your room. told me to keep it here, remember?"</p><p>"oh okay, thank you. hey um...why aren't you dressed?"</p><p>a wave of embarrassment went through me as i noticed i was still in my pajamas, "will, it's 6 in the morning, school doesn't start 'till 8. go home and when your watch says 7:45, you can come back."</p><p>wilbur smiled and nodded as he left on his way to his own house. shutting the flimsy door with a sigh, i realized i wasn't gonna be able to go back to sleep. looking around, i was deep in thought, i was pretty content with the pool house, it definitely beat being stuck living under the same roof as my parents. however, it did mean that if i stretched my arms as far as he could, i could touch two opposite walls. after doing my absolutely awesome morning routine, i walked to my parent's house- the one like 12 feet away -for breakfast.</p><p>"parents."</p><p>"karl.", my father said in a joking manner.</p><p>"anything happening at school today?", my mother asked, passing me a spoon.</p><p>"not that i know of...mmm we're baking cookies in big sibling/little sibling.", i said with a mouthful of cereal.</p><p>"mouth closed, young man. and why?" i had a bad habit of eating with my mouth open.</p><p>i quickly swallowed (almost choking), "why not? everyone loves cookies."</p><p>the knocking of my parents' door felt unfamiliar until i looked at my watch that read 7:45 in bright green. time flies when you're eating cereal.</p><p>"you know it seems like you guys don't do anything there.", my father mumbled.</p><p>"heard that. anyways, gotta go. love you, bye.", i said, opening the door really quickly and accidentally slamming it.</p><p>wilbur looked at me with a large smile as he did this sweet little rock back and forth.</p><p>"bikes or bus?"</p><p>"eh, we have time. let's hit the bikes."</p><p>i sent a quick text to quackity to meet us at the corner of some vague street before me and wilbur started booking it in that direction. even though, quackity lived in the city which was reasonably far from myself, though my short pal would wake up way earlier and ride around town for a bit every morning. </p><hr/><p>"so you're labeling yourself as not labeled?"</p><p>quackity and i were having our normal senior convos by our lockers as, wilbur had to get to the music room. he was either practicing guitar or tutoring some freshies, though i totally forgot.</p><p>"when you put it like that, you can make anything sound bad! it's called novisexual."</p><p>"cool, you're somewhat ace. but chicks, dicks, or a mix? i need answers.", quackity asked, referring to my romantic attraction.</p><p>"you come up with that on the spot?"</p><p>"i did, i did."</p><p>"impressive. but i like everyone and everything." which was sort of pan, sort of bi, sort of omni. i don't know myself.</p><p>"standards are by the riverside too.", quackity said, shutting his locker.</p><p>"oh my god, no they aren't. i haven't dated someone since the first grade."</p><p>"yeah but that doesn't mean you haven't crushed on someone since the first grade."</p><p>"so?"</p><p>"so you crush on literally everyone."</p><p>"do not.", i said, slinging my red, yellow, and blue messenger bag over my shoulder in anticipation of the bell.</p><p>"you fell for a dead person and a woman that is pushing 70. doesn't get more desperate than that, man."</p><p>"no fair. everyone thought jonathan brandis was hot and i said jayne kennedy in the 70s. time wise, not age."</p><p>"sure, jackass. but liking jonathan brandis kinda makes you a pedophile."</p><p>"no, it doesn't! i said it after watching his film born free, not ladybugs! he was 20 in it!"</p><p>"still dead. if you're so confident, wanna bet on it?", i nodded awaiting for the epic dare, homeroom dares were kinda our thing, "you're gonna go over there next to those guys, count to 10 in your head and walk away without spotting one."</p><p>"multiple questions. why them?"</p><p>the dream team. at least that's what they called themselves. sapnap, dream, and george. generally popular- i think -and definitely not someone who me and q really ever talked to or about. it'd be different if he said the junior science teacher, he's kinda hot.</p><p>"why not? you chicken?", he began balking like a chicken and laughing.</p><p>"'course not. but what am i not supposed to spot?"</p><p>"a boner, karl.", quackity said as he pushed me in the direction of the dream team.</p><p>expecting a fall after the harsh push, i put my arms out to brace the impact but when i didn't hit the floor, i opened my eyes slowly.</p><p>"buy him a drink first, weirdo!", dream was-taken said (in his normal loud voice), making the entire hallway burst out in laughter.</p><p>my hands were just chilling on sapnap's chest. i definitely felt the increase in the sapnap's heart rate in my right hand so with an uncomfortable nod and a weird smile to accompany it, me and quackity dashed down the hallway to our first period.</p><hr/><p>"you could've killed me. i'm surprised he didn't kill me right then and there. he should've. i would've."</p><p>yeah, i was still complaining about this morning's affairs in their second to last period: clubs. but quackity still saw the event as funny as ever.</p><p>"you had a boner and it wasn't even 10 seconds! 10 seconds!", he said laughing it up.</p><p>"very funny. the whole event was traumatizing, you know that right?"</p><p>"big whoop. they'll <em>definitely</em> be talking about something different after the dream team's party tonight."</p><p>"no way. don't tell me you were invited."</p><p>"wasn't. which sucks.", quackity stopped to dramatically sigh, "sapnap's phone fell out of his backpack. that's all everyone is texting him about."</p><p>"you stole his phone?!"</p><p>"no! i found his phone and decided not to give it back! big difference!"</p><p>the bell rung, interrupting our conversation so i went to the front of the room to read our announcements from our club supervisor (who was literally never there).</p><p>"good afternoon, guys. congrats to wilbur for getting the role of romeo in the play. and we've gotta support the hawks at both the baseball game and the mathletics game. i think we all know where we're going." we didn't have any 'real' sports fans in the club but purpled was a mathlete so, usually, we'd all show up to support him at the games, "we have our inspection letter today so fingers crossed and lastly, if all the underclassmen could make their way to the home ec room. we're making cookies. and yes, that means you purpled."</p><p>the youngest senior in the grade groaned but still left, leaving wilbur, quackity, and myself anxiously sitting around the inspection letter. the inspection letter came at the same time every month. basically, it was the principal saying what you should change about your club and if you didn't change it, it'd be discontinued. scary but real. kinda like a period- i think.</p><p>
  <span class="u">dear representatives of the big sibling/little sibling club:</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">before i begin, i'd like to say that your club is an amazing idea that you should continue to pursue, assuming that you go to an in-state college, continue into a 13th year, or leave to a junior/sophmore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">however, your club is very obscure and unknown. i am to believe there are only 6 members of bs/ls. the idea of having a small elite club at my school intrigues me but i think we could do better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">i'd like to see a bit more publicity and events surrounding your club. consider adding more students. your club is also only seen at mathletic games. bridge out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">in your case, bad publicity could still be good publicity. with the addition of a more popular student, i really feel like your club could do great things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">make changes, principal smp</span>
</p><p>"it could be worse. i think this is very good news, yes?", wilbur said, trying to lighten the mood.</p><p>"our club sucks.", quackity groaned.</p><p>a knock on the door diverged our attention to the back of the room.</p><p>"this is the bs/ls club, right?"</p><p>huh...a more popular student.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>novisexual is a real thing (i believe, apparently it's from tumblr???) but i don't think any of the characters besides karl will be under a SPECIFIC label<br/>i always thought chickens said 'bawk' but apparently it's 'balk'????<br/>also I WROTE THIS ENTIRE THING IN THIRD PERSON THE FIRST TIMEEEEEEEEEEEE</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three: Sapnap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>1st persona</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"no fucking way.", i groaned in the extremely small office of my school's underpaid guidance counselor, "are you sure?"</p><p>the old man had just told me that there was no way i could get into the college that me and my best friends were planning to go to since we were 14: eckerd college. it had everything. it had flordia's scenery for dream, the best animal studies classes in the state for george, and was near a beach for me. dumb reasons on me and dream's part but still. i had wanted it for so long and it was just gone now. even the counselor must have told i was heartbroken, the older man was pretty strict about swearing in his office (me swearing anyway). i was pretty crushed.</p><p>"i'm afraid i am. eckerd values well rounded students, sapnap.", he drew a circle with his fingers, "you have average grades and you play one sport. why are you trying to go to liberal arts school?"</p><p>"i already told you, dude. my friends are going there. look, just tell me what i have to do.", i said, leaning back in one of his comfy chairs.</p><p>"fine. well, your friends, george and dream, do other things. dream is apart of a club and george volunteers. since you and dream have pretty similar grades, i'd recommend joining a club."</p><p>kinda offended, dream's grades are shit. "awesome, awesome. what are the options?"</p><p>"options? it's near the end of the year. the only clubs with spots are the drama club and bs/ls."</p><p>"drama is lame. what's bs/ls?"</p><p>"big sibling/little sibling. basically, they do sibling and trust building exercises."</p><p>"oh yeah, my little brother's in that. kinda sounds like a frat. lemme guess, you've gotta be super smart?"</p><p>"while your brother does have exceptional grades, it's actually the opposite. 3 out of the current 6 members have lower than a 2.0 GPA."</p><p>"oh shit. real?"</p><p>"stop swearing, nicholas. and yes, real.", he said mocking me.</p><p>"yeah, okay. i hope you know nicholas isn't my name though. when do i start?"</p><p>"right now. you need to haul ass to room 420."</p><p>"hypocritical, old man. very hypocritical.", i grabbed my bookbag from off the back of the chair and laughed at him while i started to run down the hall.</p><hr/><p>"am i stoned or did <em>the</em> sapnap just walk through the door?"</p><p>"yes to both.", the other kid said. the one from this morning. both of the ones from this morning. (wilbur was also there but so not important) the universe really had some bomb timing sometimes.</p><p>"heard you guys had openings.", i said, disrupting the uncomfortable silence of the three staring at me.</p><p>after a few more seconds of them just staring at me, the brunette who apparently didn't know how to walk got up.</p><p>"hi, yes, sorry. i'm karl. and that's wilbur and quackity. or um...william and alex."</p><p>"call me alex again and we're gonna fight.", the other dude from before said making me chuckle, "ah, a sense of humor. that's new."</p><p>"i'm sapnap. or nick. either are cool."</p><p>"we know.", karl said, sort of creeping me out.</p><p>"deep breaths, ted bundy.", alex...or quackity, maybe, said, and laughed to himself.</p><p>"need to sober up, pal?", wilbur asked him, with a genuinely concerned look.</p><p>"nah, of course not.", he said, mocking wilbur's extremely british accent.</p><p>"you obviously do. i'm gonna check on the freshmen and bring you back something to eat.", will said being the awesome guy i knew he was as he left the classroom.</p><p>after a lot of shuffling through a desk, karl pulled out a thick stack of papers and dropped them in front of me on a desk. he let out this really weird laugh before staring at me some more.</p><p>"some basic paperwork but you know, take your time. all the time you need."</p><p>"yeah, all the time you need.", quackity...or possibly alex said, mocking karl.</p><p>"shut up, alex. anyways, i hear you've got a game tonight."</p><p>"i do.", i said, writing down my emergency contacts on one of the forms.</p><p>"that's awesome, go..."</p><p>"hawks. we're the hawks."</p><p>"obviously knew that. so, like, you must be going to some awesome after party, right?", he said, leaning on the desk. </p><p>quackity got up with a chuckle and slammed my unlocked phone on top of the papers i was signed, "duh, karlos. we already knew that. we checked his phone."</p><p>i thought i left it at george's house this morning. the total invasion of privacy was not a great start to my time in their weird club. i shot them a glare with a hint of concern. </p><p>"also", he continued, "1-2-3-4? i've literally never heard a worse password. let me guess, you have all your passwords in a word document on your desktop...labeled passwords."</p><p>i scoffed and rolled my eyes but... he wasn't wrong, per say. it also had my address, social security number, and credit cards but it didn't really prove my point. i snatched my phone of the table and shoved it into the pocket of my hoodie. also, 1-2-3-4 is an awesome password. an awesome password you never forget.</p><p>"i am so sorry for him. ignore him, please. but yeah, we already knew about the party."</p><p>"it wasn't a secret.", i gave an impromptu yawn, "dream throws epic ragers all the time."</p><p>i chuckled to myself imagining his cool parties. usually accompanied with babes, beer kegs, college students, coke, and molly. his parents were like super strict too so, i didn't have a clue how something like that got past them (not once, not twice, but about 60 times).</p><p>"rager?", karl asked.</p><p>"um....a really cool party, i guess. the word is hard to explain. you guys are welcome to come, if you want."</p><p>"really?", quackity pondered, while he was lying on the floor for some reason.</p><p>"don't see why not. just be a little less lame, maybe?"</p><p>"lame? us? lame? puh-lease.", karl said, already making sigh. "aw, man. what'd i do?"</p><p>he looked to quackity who merely shook his head and laughed at him.</p><p>karl began a strange voice, "adventure. excitement. a jedi craves not these things."</p><p>"why'd you say it like that?"</p><p>"it was my yoda impression!", he whined.</p><p>"what the fuck is a yo-dah?", i said, probably butchering the name.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four: Quackity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>1st persona</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>while i don't remember much, i remembered key details. being on the cold classroom floor, being in someone's car, and being on either a bed or couch. no, no, a bed. who's bed? no clue. i sat up with my fading headache to see nick and karl talking about something. apparently, we were in someone's room. my guess? sapnap's. </p><p>"look who's up.", nick said giving me some clear liquid.</p><p>"plaid red comforter is so 90's. also...", i shook around the liquid in a cup for a bit, "what's this? vodka?"</p><p>"try water, big guy. might wanna check your phone. someone really wanted your attention."</p><p>he kept talking but i sort of tuned him out scrolling through all of my brother's messages. the usual freak out. to spare you the hassle of reading them all (i didn't), it started with "meeting lasting long? i pulled my car to the front" and ended with "i just called the police, no help. if your kidnapper lets you see your phone, turn on your location", in addition to about 12 phone calls. i was so in trouble.</p><p>"who was it?", karl asked.</p><p>"broski. what are we doing here?", i said, with a pretty long yawn.</p><p>"we're going to the game with nick and he's gonna drive us to the party after. just waiting for you to wake up."</p><p>"baseball?", i asked.</p><p>"duh.", sapnap replied.</p><p>"wait seriously? you waited?", i quickly got up and rolled my eyes, trying to erase what i just said from my brain, "okay, losers, let's go!", i said, getting up off the bed.</p><p>nick's bedroom really did look like it was out of a movie. queen-sized bed, maybe king, red plaid comforter, baby photos, a picture of his family, a picture of his friends, a picture of our current baseball team and posters all over the wall either about baseball or some college i've literally never heard of in my life.</p><p>"loving the enthusiasm, doll face. let's hit the road.", nick said, with a twirl of his car keys.</p><hr/><p>i don't know why i expected him to have any car but a pick-up truck. i ask too much of men these days, especially baseball men. the game was boring, for sure. karl tried to care, innocently enough, but gave up a little into third quarter.</p><p>"quack, what's that?"</p><p>"that's the ref."</p><p>"uh-huh. what's that?"</p><p>"home base."</p><p>"right on. what's that?"</p><p>"a trump supporter."</p><p>"oh...didn't he...?"</p><p>"yes."</p><p>i wouldn't have been able to tell they won if not for the crowd breaking out in cheers and surrounding our team. karl and i were sitting on the bottom bleacher- an "exclusive vip spot" according to sapnap -and nearly got trampled. and for some odd forsaken reason, sapnap swooped both me and karl into a large hug and just hugged us for a while. the height difference between me and karl was very apparent with this hug. karl's feet were barely hovering while my feet were really far off the ground. maybe sapnap was the high one. he's awfully friendly for someone we met no longer than 5 hours ago. even though he was weirdly sweaty and gross, i could definitely see the appeal in him. soft features that are also sort of rough in a way. strong without being creepily muscly. jet black hair that gleams- fuck. i'm hard.</p><p>i was quickly torn away and met with my brother's angry glare. he rarely got angry. it was mostly frustrated or only moderately pissed but this time: he was angry. i don't know why, anyhow. i get stoned all the time, i get drunk all the time, i don't come home immediately all the time. but what makes badboyhalo happier than embarrassing his brother? literally nothing else.</p><p>"alex victor halo. didn't you read my texts?", he said, putting both of his hands on both of my shoulders. full name? doesn't get much worse than that.</p><p>"no. holy fuck, bad, what the hell do you want?"</p><p>bad was a terrible whisperer and i would've been socially screwed if we weren't at a loud game, "your dad, he's not home. apparently he left really angrily and made my mom cry."</p><p>for your information, no. i wasn't ashamed of having a stepfamily. it just wasn't anyone's business, you know, and high schoolers definitely prey on any weakness they get. bad's mom got married to my dad at the beginning of eight grade. bad, not being the smartest banana in the bunch, "slipped up" and told the whole school. let's just say it made middle school really sucky. so, summer before ninth, i changed my last name to halo and only called bad my brother. never step. despite us not looking alike at all whatsoever, no one really questioned it so, i guess it worked out. for me, anyways. not so hot for everyone else. ninth grade, my dad started being a total bitch to everyone. as far as i know, he hasn't physically hurt his wife, me or bad but he's definitely done a toll emotionally. but back to bad and his bitchiness.</p><p>"i'm not his keeper but if <em>your</em> mom is crying, maybe <em>you</em> should go do something about it."</p><p>"don't try and shut me up, alex. i'm not asking you to search the city for him. okay? just when he gets home, teach him a lesson."</p><p>"what do you mean, 'teach him a lesson'? do i look like fricking john cena to you? if you have a problem with it, you 'teach him', champ.", i turned around and walked back to karl and nick.</p><p>"alex!", he shouted in the distance. i didn't reply but i think the two middle fingers i showed him said enough.</p><p>karl wrapped his arms around my neck, "ready to go?"</p><p>"obviously!"</p><hr/><p>parties without weed suck. sure, there was alcohol but that's so first grade. still, it didn't stop me from getting my cup of vodka. karl and i awkwardly hung against the wall. a lame thing to do at any party but i really knew no one here. my guess? college students. i looked around the party for a bit until i saw sapnap go upstairs. without any real intentions, i followed him and after a while i saw karl following me too. the dim light of a bedroom fell into a dark hallway. sapnap stood in the door frame of a room, just staring. karl and i go around him to look and we see the scene.</p><p>dream was-taken and george not-found making out in the stingy bedroom of college party. if i was writing the school newspaper, i'd be rich. but i did pull my phone out to take a picture. bad news: the flash went off and they quickly spread apart. good news: i still got a good photo.</p><p>"dream?", sapnap asked. it was less of a 'what are you doing, dream?' and more of an 'are you dream'? and shattered my heart and i didn't even know what he was on about.</p><p>"sap. what-what's up?", he chuckled awkwardly.</p><p>"s-sorry, man. i've gotta go."</p><p>since sapnap left and he was kind of our ride, i ended up calling bad. unwillingly, of course. karl's parents had left for an out-of-state business trip earlier that night, my dealer told me not to call after 10, and bad did happen to be on this side of town (thanks life360).</p><p>he stayed quiet when we dropped off karl but on the way home, i definitely heard all of it. grounded for 2 weeks, much lighter than expected.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Five: Karl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>1st persona</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>well...that was eventful. i'm sure my future dogs will love to hear the story of my first party. purpled enjoyed the story. i think. he nodded a lot which his more than his usual silence. he even called me back in the morning still on about it. i feel pretty honored.</p><p>"so did you drink?"</p><p>"fruit punch? obviously."</p><p>"sure, that's what i meant."</p><p>"hey, where's will?"</p><p>"super sick. i'm telling you he was vomiting his guts out.", purpled began making vomiting noises over the phone. every now and then he still reminds me that he's only 14. not in a bad way, just in a sweet way. like 'sure, i'm going to college but i only learned how to tie my shoes 4 or 5 years ago'.</p><p>"good thing i'm not his partner. they have some science project due today."</p><p>"really? sorry for that guy. wanna come over?"</p><p>"i don't think i should. your brother seemed pretty mad last night."</p><p>"sap? why are you hanging out with him?", purpled asked.</p><p>"wanted to join the bs/ls club."</p><p>"and you said no, correct?"</p><p>"no, i said yes, purpled."</p><p>"why? he probably has some weird creepy reason like taking pictures of our feet.", i could sense him doing his weird hand movement while saying this.</p><p>"yeah, i bet.", i said sarcastically while brushing my hair.</p><p>"so you're coming?"</p><p>"no, grayson."</p><p>"don't grayson me. what happened to friend bros before biological bros?"</p><p>"never said that and i don't agree with it.", i said, tying my shoes.</p><p>"come on, please."</p><p>"alright, alright."</p><p>"also, could you do my history homework?"</p><p>"knew it. and no."</p><p>"i'll do your math homework. i know you didn't do it."</p><p>i couldn't see him but i could basically hear his smirk over the phone. and he was right, i didn't do my math homework but i was just gonna cheat off him really quickly in homeroom but i suppose this way was easier.</p><p>"fine, fine. i'm coming."</p><p>"poggers and um...bring big q."</p><p>"i'll be a little later in that case but we'll be there.", i confirmed, leaving the pool house.</p><hr/><p>purpled's bike wasn't in his yard like it was usually so alex and i knocked on the door but was brutally met with the older brother. we all stood in a wave of a thick mix of awkwardness and uncomfort.</p><p>"quackity, karl, what...what are you guys doing here?", nick said, fully ready for school (which was only odd because he had a car and could wake up way later than us).</p><p>"we're here for purpled. not you, man.", quackity said, trying to look around him. </p><p>"oh sorry, he left. but he did leave this for you, karl.", sapnap gave me finished math homework. that motherhonker.</p><p>"thanks then, we gotta pedal but see you at school."</p><p>i picked up my bike and quackity picked up his skateboard. we almost got out the driveway before sapnap decided to stop us.</p><p>"no, wait! i need to talk to you guys anyway. i'll give you a lift."</p><p>no high schooler in their right mind would decline a ride <em>anywhere</em>. especially any high schoolers without a car. with a shrug, both of us found ourselves in the front seat of his car. he even put my bike and q's board in the back of his truck. which, cruelly, meant that if this drive went south, we'd still have to go to his truck after school. not to mention the 3 seats. the universe was doing this on purpose.</p><p>"so um...what are you doing up so early?", quackity asked from his seat in the middle.</p><p>"i wanted to apologize to dream and george. dream stays at his dad's on wednesday nights and it's across town. it's was just coincidence gogy was there too. but, you know, it was kind of petty for me to react like that."</p><p>he was a really good driver, being a high schooler aside. i knew it wasn't an important part of our conversation but i enjoyed the touch.</p><p>"i guess so.", i said, pulling my messenger bag closer.</p><p>"so...just so we're clear...did you like dream or george?", quackity said, lacking any sort of filter.</p><p>"alex!", i scolded.</p><p>"what?", he shot back.</p><p>"no, neither!"</p><p>"ah...homophobic?" i also wanted to know the answer to this question for what it's worth.</p><p>"no, i'm fine with them dating. i'm fine with anyone dating! it's just different now. i just found out that our whole friendship i've been nothing but a third wheel. kinda sucks."</p><p>sapnap's words lingered in the air for a bit. the longer the silence, the more uncomfortable the ride got. but luckily, the best friend of the year used his comedy scissors to cut the tension.</p><p>"you know, for what it's worth, i thought you guys were a pretty cool tricycle."</p><p>"yeah, you think so?", sapnap chucked.</p><p>"i do, i do."</p><p>"what about you, k dude?"</p><p>"the coolest tricycle."</p><p>we finally got to the school's parking lot and sapnap finally took his eyes off the road to look at us both.</p><p>"personally, i think we three would be a way cooler tricycle.", he said, making us all laugh.</p><hr/><p>in our (extremely new) groupchat, we agreed to meet at my place to battle out in video games. i was talking about the coolest game ever: super mario odyssey. then big q "claimed" that grand theft auto was better. then of course sapnap "claimed" that call of duty was best. and then they started arguing about it, i dropped insults here and there but i hadn't played either games they were on about. but they couldn't know that. and, of course, this all happened during math class.</p><p>after awhile i'm guessing my math teacher got a wind of what i was doing (my loud text notifications with a flash obviously didn't help) and took my phone. they promised to give it back after my next period- which was science -but i was glad to get some time to think in my next period and after a while, i came to a very defined conclusion:</p><p>quackity and sapnap were hot.</p><p>then i came to the conclusion:</p><p>quackity and sapnap were hot but in a totally platonic and admirable way.</p><p>then we kind of merged into:</p><p>but like, i would marry them if they asked me to.</p><p>and after about an hour of this kind of thinking, the thought hit me, almost synchronizing the sound of the bell. i liked them, in the very romantic way. non platonic. full homo. homo all around.  i finally figure it out. i'm gay...wait...women are hot. women are definitely hot too. fuck. and i didn't even think about having a crush on two people!</p><hr/><p>my parents weren't too happy about how loud we were when they finally got back from their trip.  they had to come outside about five times just telling us to keep it down. and no, not in that way. we just played video games. it definitely didn't help that we are all a bit of sore losers. that meant loud shouting from the winner of the game and loud shouting from the losers. even though it was a cycle, we enjoyed it.</p><p>"and...and...and i owned you guys! how many points for me again?", quackity smirked before taking a large gulp of soda.</p><p>"no fair, no, no, no! you were so cheating!"</p><p>"no, oh my god! accept defeat, white man!"</p><p>"i won't 'cause you were cheating! karl, tell me he wasn't cheating!"</p><p>i put on my professional face, "it's sus, sap. but he was right here! how could have cheated?"</p><p>"magic! witchcraft, i say!", sapnap said, as he playfully tackled alex.</p><p>"no! fight in my honor, karl!"</p><p>"i will!"</p><p>our playful fighting gradually turned cuddling while watching a series of unfortunate events with me and quackity using sapnap as a pillow. it was getting dark outside and i was wondering if they were gonna stay over. i wouldn't have minded but we did in fact have school tomorrow.</p><p>"dude, if these kids just had a gun, movie would've been 5 minutes long."</p><p>i added on, "but is he wrong though?"</p><p>a lot more silence came and with a bit of a scary scene, i was gonna do it. i was gonna kiss them, sure, it was soon but now or never. i didn't really know how either. there was two of them. just my luck i couldn't really casually kiss them so, i did a bit of a rush. i quickly kissed sapnap and then leaned over to kissed quackity. it was more of our lips touching and less of a kiss but, judging from their reactions, they got the point. i hid my face in my hands and could only assume that my face was really red, judging from how hot it was.</p><p>"um...okay. that was weird. actually, reminded me, grayson is home alone. i should...you know...get to that, um....bye.", sapnap said, basically stumbling out the door.</p><p>i turned to quackity who was putting his shoes on, "yeah, same for me. bad is gonna be pissed if i'm not...you know...back. but um...yeah."</p><p>left alone with my thoughts and indirect rejection. not very pleasant feelings.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter Six: Quackity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>1st persona</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yes, i already had this chapter written. yes, i am such a tease :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>what the fuck.</p><p>i couldn't be sure if ignored karl and sapnap the next day because of what had went down or just coincidence but whatever. they were both glum all day anyway, you know. they didn't talk to <em>me</em>, which meant i obviously wasn't gonna talk to them. that's basically asking the smallest person in the friendship(?) to be the bigger person, physically impossible.</p><hr/><p>i decided i had to go over there. after school. say something. anything that could come out of my puny little mouth. but i couldn't. and i no clue what i was gonna say anyways. i took a detour on the way to my dealer after making sure that it was before 10 (i don't know what he has against dealing drugs past 10).  my life definitely seemed like a teen drama at this moment. skateboarding in the rain with muddy blue jeans and converses. but those dramas always worked out, one way or another. besides that trans kid in degrassi. in the '79 version, the trans kid died and got hatecrimed, i think, and in the 2016 version, that kid basically lost all their friends. then again, i suppose i'm not trans. fuck, where was this tangent even going? while i wouldn't admit it, i was crying quite a bit. mostly frustration tears i'm sure. i wouldn't get there until after about an hour. an hour long walk? i'd pass out before i could even chicken out. i took a pitstop at skeppy's and basically had to beg him to bring me there.</p><p>"skeppy, can you take me the park near the south side?"</p><p>"sure."</p><p>okay, somewhat begging. if i wasn't worried about dying, getting sick, or getting kidnapped, i definitely wouldn't have rode with skeppy. honestly, i found him quite annoying. i tried not to be mean to him but he made it so very hard. </p><p>"so, alex, what are you doing out so late?"</p><p>"quackity. pimping myself out to old men and kidnapping young children to make them my slaves."</p><p>"oh."</p><p>"yeah. i'm making a lot of money off of that."</p><p>"that's nice."</p><p>he wasn't as good a driver as sapnap. he swerved a lot but i could chalk it up to it's because it's raining. but give skeppy the benefit of the doubt? fuck that. not to mention, he has the humor of my grandma.</p><p>"i'm joking.", i said, as guilt sort of flowed out.</p><p>"oh, okay. good. your brother talks about you being really funny a lot."</p><p>"is that so?"</p><p>"it is! so, i'm guessing you guys are really close?"</p><p>"yeah, guess so." were we close? maybe, probably not. but i did want to see where he was going with this. besides, if i said no, we'd probably be sitting in silence for quite a bit.</p><p>"do you know where he's going for college next year?"</p><p>"don't care and haven't asked."</p><p>"you should. just so you know. maybe you could tell me when you find out."</p><p>dumbass. it wasn't even relatively subtle. what was he on about? "skeppy, we're gonna be in this car for about another 20 minutes. some honesty would be great."</p><p>skeppy breathed out a sigh that made him run a second red light, "well we both got accepted into this really cool good school but he- secretly, might i add -applied for this in state college."</p><p>"so? he thinking about going to it?"</p><p>"i think he might."</p><p>"why does it matter to you anyway?"</p><p>"he's putting a strain on our...friendship, you know. and he doesn't even care. he's just staying so he can stay with his mom."</p><p>"been there.", i mumbled. sounded awfully similar to my situation right about now. karl putting a strain on our friendship without caring. i suppose neither of them had a cool mom story to back it up though.</p><p>"your reason sounds much more important, love. i'll stop blabbing about my old people problems. what happened?"</p><p>"none of your business, bitch."</p><p>"oh, alright. you're nothing like bad at all. i'll just...keep talking about your big brother. how hot and tempting and s--"</p><p>i quickly interrupted, "no! no, fine. i'll spill. i've been friends with this guy karl for the longest, i'm talking ninth or tenth grade, and recently, we've added sapnap to our friend group. and he's awesome and super cool. for sure. but yesterday night, karl kissed me. well both me and sapnap. for like no fucking reason."</p><p>"i'm guessing he had a reason, alex. people don't kiss other people for fun."</p><p>"yeah but like...he likes us. both of us."</p><p>"do you like him back?"</p><p>"say i do, he can't like both of us!"</p><p>"well, why not?"</p><p>"i...i don't know."</p><p>"do you like sapnap?"</p><p>"as a friend, yes."</p><p>"quackity, honestly, do you like both sapnap and karl romantically?"</p><p>hmm. fuck it. "yes. but what now?"</p><p>"what'd you do after he kissed you, sweetheart?"</p><p>"pick a name, pal. quackity or alex. sweetheart isn't an option. and i ditched, got the fuck out of there. but like, only after sapnap ditched."</p><p>"mmmhmm. you better get back there and explain something. salvage your friendship, it seems like an important one. to you, at least. create a romance. you might just surprise yourself."</p><p>"right. you're so fucking smart, man. okay, turn around. wait, i might wanna be high before i go."</p><p>"alex, am i taking you to a drug site?"</p><p>"no, you're taking me to a dealer not a site."</p><p>"lemme guess...sam?"</p><p>"yup, you know him?"</p><p>"some experience, you're only doing weed, right?</p><p>"well...coke before parties but for the most part."</p><p>"not molly, meth, heroin, or xannys right?"</p><p>"nah, those idiots make us look bad. but molly though..." i had them once, enjoyed it, but sam never had any on him after that once.</p><p>after a long groan, "alright, alright. let's go."</p><hr/><p>i awkwardly knocked on the door of karl's parent's pool house. it was now or never. the never part of that tempted me way more though. i was met with karl and sapnap opening the same door.</p><p>sapnap began, "look, dude--".</p><p>i cut him off by smashing my lips into his with so much passion it made him stumble backwards then turned to karl and kissed him with the exact same passion.</p><p>"woah.", they both said in unison, "that was poggers."</p><p>and our night picked up where it left off well with a fair share of kisses and (not so friendly) rubs in between the movie. but of course, they started asking the hard questions during my choice of movie. just my luck. what were they doing before i got here? making out? because i'd like to do that right about now.</p><p>"long distance? i'm cool with it."</p><p>"i wouldn't mind it but i'd prefer not to. q?"</p><p>i wasn't paying them much attention but it looked like we weren't gonna finish 21 jump street (obviously not the stupid tv show with johnny depp or the weird musical, we're talking about the movie, 2012), "probably not."</p><p>karl scrolled through his phone for the next question, "kids, and if so, how many? i'd want three or maybe four."</p><p>"um...only one. but i think i'd live with two if i had both a daughter and a son."</p><p>"absolutely not. zero. nada. none."</p><p>i was sprawled out ontop of sapnap and karl's leg so when sapnap lifted his leg, making me have to readjust, i groaned, "what? no opinions any more?"</p><p>"you really don't want any?", sapnap asked, getting closer to my face for some reason.</p><p>"no, why should we?"</p><p>"i don't know. just because."</p><p>"we're gay. if children don't come out of us the old fashioned way, i say we shouldn't force it. so pass, i'd be okay with a dog though."</p><p>"fair, dogs are cool.", he smiled and kissed me. i'd have to talk about dogs way more often. way. more. often. whatever kept sapnap's lips on mine.</p><p>"no love for me? i see how it is.", karl pouted.</p><p>with a mutually understanding look between me and sap, we tackled him and showered him with tickles and kisses.</p><p>"okay! okay! i feel loved! jeez!", we got off and he went back to his phone, "um...are we cool staying the night at everyone's house? my parents aren't too cool with you guys. you're kinda loud."</p><p>sapnap's smile faded, "actually, i'm not out. to like anyone."</p><p>"i'm actually not too cool with my family.", i said. it was relatively true while being relatively vague.</p><p>"ugh, this isn't poggers. sap, we can act like friends at your place, cool? but q, what does that mean?"</p><p>"eh, forget it. it's nothing." i hoped it was nothing but i suppose they'd find out soon enough. i wanted this to last and i was gonna work for it to last, whether that meant 20 or a million dinners with my family.</p><p>"oh okay. awko taco. back to the lighter questions. do you think both- well all in our case- partners should work, like as a job?"</p><p>"i mean, if you wanna.", sapnap said that we all basically agreed with.</p><p>"marriage?"</p><p>"karl, we can't get married.", i added.</p><p>"we can still have a wedding."</p><p>"no.", sapnap and i said in somewhat unison.</p><p>"last one, last one. are you guys circumcised?"</p><p>"obviously."</p><p>"yes!"</p><p>"oh good, i am too. don't worry. that's it.", karl said, tackling me back.</p><p>tackling was awesome. it hurt everyone once in a while but it was basically cuddling without awkwardness or two people being in a really comfy position and one not. tackling: the staple of our relationship.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7: Sapnap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>tw: abuse references<br/>^^^^Not too long of a scene and not too angsty :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>since we didn't do much talking aside from text and facetime for like the past two weeks (you know how it is. sports, college apps, scholarships, clubs, whatever the fuck q does in his free time.) i had a pretty brilliant surprise for them. it took a lot of pinterest but i think it was rather snazzy. first thing, i was gonna bring them breakfast, bagels and coffee. but then i realized none of us actually liked coffee so i settled for cherry slushies from seven-eleven. then, we were gonna go hiking and have a picnic near ontop of this mountain. after that, we'll hike down and hangout downtown for a bit before we go to this really fancy restaurant. then, my place where they're gonna be met with roses, candles, wine, erotic films and romance movies. (also had condoms in my drawer...just in case, you know)</p><p>nothing could go wrong.</p><p>except....like it usually does.</p><p>i woke up around 11 by grayson punching another hole into the wall that connects our bedrooms. angry kid but we've probably spent over $20,000 just patching up his holes. i stormed into his room, half awake.</p><p>"what the fuck is up?"</p><p>"this dude totally beat me in bedwars! he was so cheating! bots are ruining the game!", he said, muffled by his pillow.</p><p>idiot. i looked down at my watch to look at the time...2 hours late! "fuck, my alarm didn't go off!" i was about to go back into my room before purpled tossed my phone at me.</p><p>"your alarm went off like five times. so fucking annoying.", purpled mumbled.</p><p>"you're the annoying one! and watch your mouth! ever care to think that i have an alarm for a reason? to say you're so smart, you can be such a blockhead!", i stormed out of his room but i still heard his muffled yell 'it's saturday!'.</p><p>already off to a bad start. my outfit wasn't up to the highest standards but it was still going to work. i managed to get dressed and everything before 11:40 which was generally good. i made my way to the kitchen with my dad and grayson. a couple things about my dad: he's obsessed with sports and his whole life surrounds it. so, yeah, me and him have a good relationship. him and grayson? not so much. apparently, grayson reminds him of our mother (you know...the dead one), not to mention, all he does is math and video games. he's not necessarily working to get on dad's good side.</p><p>"alright, well, i'm off.", i said, grabbing my car keys.</p><p>"where are you going?"</p><p>"out.", i replied to the menace who made me wake up late.</p><p>"can i come?"</p><p>"no."</p><p>my dad came closer to us and put his hands on purpled's shoulders, "yeah, gray, thought we were spending the day together."</p><p>my brother merely mouthed a 'please' towards me. he so owes me. like he's gonna be in debt even when he's 30.  he better remember this when he's rich and famous.</p><p>"i don't know what you had planned but i promised grayson were gonna go to the track and run some laps. he's planning on joining a college team next year."</p><p>"oh, really? well don't let me stop you. but um...bring him back soon, eh?"</p><p>"yeah, of course."</p><p>when we finally got in the car and out the driveway, i took my right hand off the wheel to flick him in the head.</p><p>"what was that for?"</p><p>"you aren't coming with me.", both hands back. getting in a car crash would really ruin my morning.</p><p>"why not? all you do is hangout with dream and george."</p><p>"i do other things, grayson."</p><p>"just drop me off at the library."</p><p>"find a way home, alright? i've got plans. why didn't you wanna hang out with dad?"</p><p>"take a wild guess."</p><p>understandable, understandable. dad wasn't a fun guy for sure. it took about 10 minutes of silence to realize, i didn't know what to talk to my brother about 90% of the time. i tried to. but in the 10% of the time, i talked about sports, hot girls (which felt stupid now that i'm sort of dating two dudes), and sometimes i made fun of his mathlete thing. i was about to open my mouth to say something (anything!) before he spoke first.</p><p>"dad hits me."</p><p>kinda wanted to talk about video games but...this was cool too. but also, how the fuck was i supposed to guess that?</p><p>"what do you mean he hits you?" a stupid question that flew out of my mouth quicker than i could take it back.</p><p>"he only started two years ago but it's usually just slaps, punches and kicks. but uh...in gym class, my teacher saw a bruise on my back. where he'd hit me earlier that day, she's gonna call him or the state or maybe just the principal. i told her- i told her he didn't do anything but she didn't believe me. i don't know. i'm sorry, man. i just thought you should be the first to know.", he looked out the window, not able to catch my eye in the slightest.</p><p>"first off, i'm proud of you for telling me, alright? really big of you to do. and it's definitely not cool of him to hit you. i'm gonna talk to him about it. we're both seniors, we can leave. don't stress, alright?"</p><p>he sniffled and nodded. i chuckled and lightly punched him in the arm before sending him a panicked look.</p><p>"no, no. it's fine. don't worry."</p><p>"good. you're still cool at the library?"</p><p>"yup."</p><p>"alright, i'll pick you up later but you say nothing to my dates."</p><p>"dates? with an s?"</p>
<hr/><p>i texted our groupchat really quick to see if i should just forget breakfast. we were a little off on time, it being 11:56 and everything.</p><p>
  <strong>sapnap: good afternoon, lovlies.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>sapnap: already eat breakfast?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>karl: nopeeeeeee, lying in bed</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>karl: kinda being lazy</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>karl: but it's a vibe</strong>
</p><p>after a good three minutes, i finally got an answer from alex.</p><p>
  <strong>quackity: helloooooooooo hot pople</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>quackity: people</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>quackity: ANYWAY no, just woke up. bring me food????</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>quackity: i'll love you forever and and ever and ever and everrrrrrrrrrrr</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>sapnap: already on it. love you &lt;3</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>quackity: you get your love after i get my food</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>karl: WELL I LOVE YOUUUUUU</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>sapnap: glad SOMEONE appreciates my hard work</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>sapnap: love you karl</strong>
</p><p>i chuckled before went in and got bagels and slushies. i don't know what i'd do if the gas station and bakery weren't connected. anyway, i stopped by alex's first who didn't hesitate to shower me in kisses and hugs. i waited in his bedroom and met <em>all</em> of his pets.</p><p>"uh, uh. this is charlie. he's a bombay cat. this is muffin. she's a maine cat. i don't like her, she's spends too much time with bad. this is dolly, she's a siamese cat. she's like really young so be careful. and this is ding and dong. they're the lovebird species, ironically enough. and lastly, this is our fish, goldie. he's like 12 years old. you got all that?"</p><p>"um...lemme see. the cats are charlie, muffin, and dolly. the birds are ding and ring and the fish is goldie."</p><p>"close, the birds are ding and dong.", he said giving me a hug.</p><p>just about all his pets loved me so, we definitely struggled to get out the door without any of them.</p><p>"i love you, i love you, i <em>love</em> you. so what are we doing today?", he said, putting his hand on my thigh once we got in the car.</p><p>"it's a secret. what are you doing today with this thigh holding here?"</p><p>"this? just boyfriend customary things."</p><p>"i'm like 90% sure the driver holds the passenger's thigh."</p><p>"well chop, chop. i'm not getting any younger over here. also was that a sex joke?"</p><p>"no and no. i'm a professional driver. hands at 10 and 2. also, i am literally driving right now."</p><p>he pouted and put his hand back on my thigh, "i like my hands at 6 and 9 if you know what i mean.</p>
<hr/><p>when we got to karl's, he was still getting dressed which basically led to the both of us meeting his parents. it was rather awkward if i do say so myself. they were nice but sort of weird, i guess. i could tell quackity felt it too. basically the parents from the brady bunch but like...with only one child.</p><p>"so, you're karl's friends?", his mother asked.</p><p>"boyfriends--"</p><p>"friends who are boys, coincidentally.", i lied, kicking alex under the table.</p><p>no need to out him. actually, i'm not sure if karl is out. i don't know if alex got what i was doing but he just went with my story. couldn't tell if his parents believed it though. his father looked back down at his computer but his mother looked at us a bit suspiciously.</p><p>"ah, yes. where you guys going today?"</p><p>"it's actually a surprise. gonna involve lots of walking for sure though."</p><p>"really?", his mother asked.</p><p>quackity turned to me after, "really?"</p><p>"yeah, it will."</p><p>his father looked up to me as if he remembered me from somewhere and smiled, "that's good. he needs to start walking more. hey, you're on um....some team....can't remember."</p><p>"baseball?", quackity asked.</p><p>"yup, that's it! how's that going for you?"</p><p>"um...good."</p><p>"uh huh. scholarships rolling through, i bet."</p><p>"yeah, none from my dream school yet. scouts are coming to my next game."</p><p>"that so? well...go mighty tigers!"</p><p>karl came down the stairs, pleasantly interrupting our convo, "hawks. we're the might hawks, dad."</p><p>his outfit was dazzling but so painfully simple. just a sweater and blue jeans. totally wouldn't have found it as cool on anyone but him. maybe i was just happy to see him, whichever one.</p><p>"wow.", i heard quackity mutter under his breath.</p><p>"definitely wow.", i added.</p><p>karl clapped, snapping us out of our daze, "welp, we've gotta get going. right, guys?"</p><p>"yeah."</p><p>"yeah totally."</p><p>when we finally got to the car, quackity kissed karl passionately making the taller boy laugh at him (fucker beat me to it). i smiled at them and made our way up to the mountains on the other side of town. they were both looking at their phone on the way here which was probably the only reason they didn't object until i finally parked the truck. (you know, these lovebirds-get it?- really just think of me as an uber.)</p><p>"ready to get hiking?", i said, rubbing the back of karl's neck.</p><p>"no!", they both whined when they saw the mountain.</p><p>"no offense, babe, but you're the only athletic person in this car. this feels like a one-sided date.", karl said, leaning back.</p><p>"yeah unless you're gonna carry the both of us up there."</p><p>"bet i could.", i mumbled.</p><p>after a while, they somehow convinced themselves to get out. i grabbed the blanket and picnic basket from the back as we made our way up there. the hike up there was much more fun than i thought it'd be. sure, karl and alex complained their heart out. but they had fun i think (and close to death experiences).</p><p>"it is so my turn.", quackity complained. apparently, they were taking turns on who could be on my back. i didn't mind, purpled was a bit heavier and i've definitely had to carry him for longer.</p><p>"no it isn't. you literally just got down."</p><p>"did not. you've been up there the entire way."</p><p>"so not true! you have!"</p><p>i saw a couple of landmarks of our picnic spot so i settled their debate, "you know, from here anyways, i could carry you both."</p><p>"please, please do!", quackity said.</p><p>i picked up our shortest boyfriend, bridal style, while karl held on tighter. after about a half mile, we finally made it. i didn't hesitate to throw them both off. the view was just as amazing as i remember. total bliss for sure.</p><p>"ow. i don't know about you but i don't just throw people to the ground, sapnap. especially not the sexiest man to ever walk this earth. and you know, karl."</p><p>"total burn!", karl said, spotting a voice crack but i wouldn't have said anything.</p><p>but alex definitely did though, "total burn!", he mocked with an exaggerated voice crack.</p><p>we pulled out the blanket and brought out the picnic basket. we were right on time to be able to watch the sunset together. most romantic thing on the planet, a bit basic but a timeless classic. despite me packing a variety of foods, we only ate the chocolate strawberries. i didn't even like strawberries that much but when two hot guys try and feed you the #1 sex food, you don't say no. you ask when and where. </p><p>"look, look, look! babes, the sun's setting!", karl laughed, getting dangerously close to the edge of the cliff (bad time to mention there wasn't any railings there either).</p><p>nonetheless, we both scooted towards the edge to cuddle in front of the sunset. they were absolutely adorable and i could probably think of lines and lines of compliments until the pleasant thoughts were interrupted by the last person i expected.</p><p>"the sunset is really pretty but it couldn't compare you guys. you merely mock the sunset with your beauty, making the sun cower in fear and hide behind the hills."</p><p>"awwww, that was really poetic."</p><p>"really? read it a fortune cookie.", he said, lying on the both of our laps.</p><p>"wait, seriously?", i asked.</p><p>"no, dipshit. but thank you. don't let it get to your heads, lower and upper. nothing makes a guy more of a poet than getting high."</p><p>karl turned to me then back to him, "when did you get high?"</p><p>"the first day we started dating. nothing is more intoxicating and addictive than your love."</p><p>quackity is such a sap. even if he won't admit it.</p>
<hr/><p>since i didn't think the whole 'sunset date' thing through, i had to deal with their screams as we had to walk down the mountain at night. honestly, their screams were way scarier than anything that could've been out there. but, eventually, they did calm down when we got to the restaurant. </p><p>to get rid of the theory that <em>has</em> to be in your mind, my parents aren't inherently "rich". nor do we act like it. however, when my mother died, she had two international estates and her lawyers decided to sell one. so not only did we have about 2 or 3 million worth of properties, we already had a good amount of money in the bank. since i'm already 18, i'm allowed to tap into these funds but grayson (the math freak brother from before who also does our taxes) gave me an allowance. a  pretty good one, of course, with $100 a week. while i may be spoiled, i'm basically an orphan so fuck you. </p><p>"reservations for the nicks."</p><p>"big flex but our last name is so gonna be halo.", quackity said, with a smug smirk.</p><p>"the 'jacobs' flows of the tongue so much better, though.", karl added.</p><p>"yes, right this way, sir.", the waiter said, guiding us to a table.</p><p>i specifically chose our table for a reason. first off, it was circle so we could all be as close as we wanted. secondly, it was sort of secluded, leaving lots more room for flirting. and lastly, the view was to die for. see, i think. sometimes. only on dates. can't think in science class.</p><p>karl laid his head on my shoulder as he looked at a menu, "do you think it'd be childish to get chicken tenders?"</p><p>"nah, i think i'm gonna get it too."</p><p>"same here."</p><p>when the waiter came back, we were pretty prepared, "are you guys ready to order?"</p><p>"yup, yup. chicken tenders all around. and i'll have a coke."</p><p>quackity winked at the waiter, "pepsi."</p><p>"sprite, please.", karl smiled.</p><p>and yes, it was just as romantic as you can imagine. now that i think about it, nothing actually went wrong with dinner. you know, besides our dispute about last names, which sort of carried itself throughout dinner. no one actually won but it appears that if times do change and we can marry, our last name is gonna be nick-jacobs-halo. actually, we'd probably argue about the order of the names. but nick has to go first. it just flows. flows absolutely perfectly. jacobs-nick-halo doesn't sound right, neither does jacobs-halo-nick.</p>
<hr/><p>in the literal ten minutes that purpled had to spend in the car with my boyfriends, he asked way too much questions. for like no reason. you know what i'm talking about. street smart=no, book smart=barely. but he was still my brother and i couldn't live with myself if he actually did have to stay the night on the street. and he asked the most obvious fucking questions too. cancel little siblings today, we don't need them.</p><p>"so why are they so touchy?", he asked. i think he was trying to was trying to whisper but he did a really bad job. grayson was referring to quackity sitting on karl's lap (at least i think so).</p><p>"none of your business."</p><p>"so where are you guys' dates?"</p><p>i rolled my eyes, "think about it and think very hard."</p><p>i'm like 90% i could see the cogs turning in his head as he tried to put 2 and 2 together, "ah, had to go home? understandable. what'd you guys do?"</p><p>"yet again, none of your business."</p><p>i'm guessing he got tired of my answers because he turned to my boyfriends. they were friends so it was possible he already knew what was up and was fucking with me but, judging by alex and karl's reactions and his questions, he really didn't know anything. like anything.</p><p>"why are you guys hanging out with...<em>him</em>?"</p><p>"he's a cool guy, why wouldn't we?", alex asked.</p><p>"mmhmm. you doing his homework?"</p><p>i interrupted at that one, "no. shut up."</p><p>"uh huh. confidential information. that's cool....but like why?", purpled asked, putting his feet on my dashboard (remind me to cut his feet of tomorrow).</p><p>"do you wanna get walking?"</p><p>"no! i don't! i really hate exercise! but hear me out? i've literally never seen you guys talk, the obvious different social classes, and you don't have their names in your phone."</p><p>somewhat wrong. somewhat right. yes, purpled has in fact never seen us talk. yes, we do talk to different people and have different friends. but the last one is iffy. their names are not in my phone. karl is under 'my sun' and alex is under 'my moon'. we weren't gonna out ourselves over a contact name. in karl's phone, it was darling and sweetheart and in quackity's, it was stud and hot stuff. completely discreet, wouldn't you say so?</p><p>"get out."</p><p>"no! please no!"</p><p>"grayson, we are in the driveway. would you like me to carry you inside?", i asked sarcastically.</p>
<hr/><p>disclaimer: probably wasn't a good idea to leave lit candles on all day but somehow, it worked so...go me. i'm guessing the sexual nature of my room was understood because i was quickly met with alex making out with me and karl kissing my neck while pushing me down onto my bed. absolutely hot. both of their mouths were so warm and our kissing was so painfully sloppy. with my eyes closed i reached for alex's hair but was met with his beanie. when i tried to pull it off, he swatted my hand away. was this dude really gonna fuck with his hat on? never seen that one before. his knee began rubbing my crotch with a bit of a painful pressure. it was weird but sort of in a kinky way perhaps.</p><p>"...karl, babe, aren't you...ace?", quackity asked between breaths.</p><p>"it's a spectrum. now strip."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>WHAT A TEASE I BE. but all jokes aside, i just really want to write graduation smut. the college and "adulting" part of this book, we'll probably have way more smut :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8: Karl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>while there is a use of a lgbt slur in this chapter, i'm a pansexual man. i don't think there are any trans slurs but please tell me if there are, i'm cis and i'd feel like a dick if i said/typed something offensive.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>back to school on monday. contrary to popular belief, our lives (at least our school ones) haven't changed at all since us dating. nick hangs out with his friends, alex gets stoned in bathrooms, and i...well i survive. honestly, it'd be kind of messed up for me to say i wish we were more open about our relationship. i wasn't out, nick wasn't out, and quackity wasn't out. not to mention, people aren't so keen on the idea of poly couples, let alone a mlmlm (i think i made that up) one.</p><p>unconsciously, i'd even started dressing more "conservatively" since we started dating. i went from bright colored shirts with the occasional skirt to hoodies, flannels, and high tops. no one called me out on it though so i'm assuming it wasn't too bad. and when i think about it, i feel like a took a bit of my boyfriends' personality. the constant hoodie wearing from quackity and the rare "bro" or "dude" in conversations from sapnap. it's not like i did it on purpose, i'd wear the same clothes around my house but you get the point. external gay went -100 when the internal gay went to 1000.</p><p>since sapnap was moving into his new apartment (he didn't tell us what for), we talked about all we had going on while he moved. me and quackity weren't much help in the actual moving of stuff but we cheered him on every now and then. he just had to move a bed or so with a large couch, everything else must have been done earlier. it was a two bedroom, closer to quackity's house than mine (i complained about it the whole ride here), and was oddly white. if i knew sapnap correctly, that white wasn't gonna last long. we'd be back in a week with pitch black walls. </p><p>"the new play coach wants us doing is totally bogus. no one gets it, at all. he can't get mad when i run in the other direction. no one knows where to go!", sapnap groaned.</p><p>we were "working" on homework which basically meant us trading. i got all the english and science, quackity worked on social studies and world languages, and nick handled math and health/pe. personally, i'm 90% sure it's cheating but it's really efficient anyhow. </p><p>"totally bogus!" me and alex mocked.</p><p>"yeah, yeah. laugh it up, losers. if i decided to stop doing push-ups for your shit pe grades, you guys would be fucked."</p><p>"aren't wrong but every other one of your grades would plummet, wise guy."</p><p>i looked up from our finished science vocab, "done. speaking of, you know that college we applied for?"</p><p>"what college, babe?", sapnap said, looking up from our math.</p><p>"well, i applied for all of us but we got in. i think we should go."</p><p>"karl, you know i wanted to go to the college in flordia with dream and george."</p><p>"yeah, i got that but i thought you should reconsider."</p><p>"i don't know.", sapnap looked down to his phone, "grayson is staying at wilbur's. anyone down to stay over?"</p><p>"oooh, yes!", i agreed, "where's he going for college?"</p><p>"looks like you aren't dropping this college talk. he's already been accepted to m.i.t."</p><p>"back to staying over.", quackity interrupted, "most definitely but i don't have any clothes over here. also, crazy thing. we have school tomorrow."</p><p>i wrapped my arms around his neck (he's so short), "please. please. please. we can play video games again."</p><p>"damn. you really know how to bend a man to your will."</p>
<hr/><p>can't really explain it but somehow we ended drinking milkshakes in the mall right before closing, instead of trying to go to sleep at like 11 at night. not our most romantic of activities but i still enjoyed it. once we finished our drinks, we began running through the empty mall. i'm sure the security guards were having a nice show. and it was going great. mostly tackles to the carpeted floor but from time to time and someone would jump on someone else's back. but the vibes quickly died when nick stopped laughing with us in a more populated (still only about 8 people) part of the mall.</p><p>"oh my god, you're so heavy, bro!"</p><p>"you were just talking about how i was skin and bones!"</p><p>"that was before i felt your boney legs on my back! hop off!"</p><p>i jumped off of quackity's back and began holding his hand. his hands were nice and soft, not like those creepy guys will all the honking veins poking out of their arms. i was met with a quick kiss on the cheek which probably made my face go red. i smiled at him and turned to sapnap to offer my hand. he shook his head with an eyebrow raise, almost as if i had just offered for him to hold my foot.</p><p>"aww, sweaty hands?"</p><p>"no, i just don't wanna hold your hand right now. chill out.", nick said in extremely sharp and almost rude tone.</p><p>i'm guessing quackity caught on because he flicked his other boyfriend with his free hand, "what the hell, man? you're the one who needs to chill."</p><p>"no, you guys are the ones who wanna have a whole orgy in the mall."</p><p>"are you serious?", i asked.</p><p>"yeah, what's up with you?"</p><p>"nothing is up with me. just chill out with that."</p><p>"with what?", quackity asked, letting go of my hand and moving over to glare at nick.</p><p>"q, don't." i knew where this was going, even if we hadn't actually argued before. i'd watched enough teen dramas to get the gist of what was happening right now. i tried to say something more but 'q, don't' was all that came out.</p><p>"you know exactly what i'm talking about, alex." emphasis on alex. they so weren't coming back from this.</p><p>quackity shoved him backwards, "yo, what's your problem? like right now. because you're acting like a massive dick right now."</p><p>"well you're acting like a massive fag right now."</p><p>"oh, excuse me, it's not like we aren't literally dating. like what's gotten into you? your whole attitude changed in like five minutes."</p><p>"nothing changed besides you guys eating each other faces."</p><p>"fuck you, nick."</p><p>my silence felt almost criminal when quackity was met with a sharp slap to the face. the shortest immediately held his face where he was slapped and refused to look back up. i didn't know what to do. i haven't been in a physical fight, let alone one with my partners. so i did what first popped into my puny little brain. i punched sapnap. and it was pretty hard. bloody knuckles, bloody nose and all.</p><p>"sapnap, i--"</p><p>but before i couldn't finish, he stormed off and left the mall. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i know this chapter is shorter than the others but sapnap's pov is back to the normal length (if not longer)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter Nine: Sapnap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>did i casually delete like 3 side characters because i wanted to use them in the sequel??? maybe....</p><p>written in 1st person bc emotions in 3rd person are really exhausting</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>yeah, i felt bad. no shit. i couldn't even get out the parking lot. i cried, then i cried for crying. i wasn't the victim. if anything, it was quackity and karl. </p><p>they don't deserve my half-assed apology. it's not their fault i'm a closet case. quackity is in the closet and he's still not being a dick about pda. i had no real excuse. as far as i knew, my parents weren't homophobic. my brother probably wasn't. my friends definitely weren't.</p><p>i suppose we could chalk it up to childhood trauma, hmm? well, not my trauma, anyhow. second grade. there was this girl who had attracted all the girls. and since all boys had "cooties", i had no chance with her either way. so, one day, i had pushed down all my fear and gave her a flower i had stolen from my mother's vase. she said 'thank you' and all and i thought i had a really shot. but when waiting for my mom to pick me up, i found her giving the rose to another girl. easy to say, i was furious. so i went over there and gave her a piece of my mind. not knowing how to express my emotions though, i handled things with my fists.</p><p>but now, i'm 18. 18 fucking years old. i can't compare this to an experience i had when i was literally 7. feeling a panic attack coming on, i called dream and george and they sat with me in the car until i calmed down. i really couldn't have asked for better friends.</p><p>"okay, now that you're feeling better, you wanna tell us what that was all about?", george asked.</p><p>"i hurt someone and i um... feel really bad about it." i know, vague, but i didn't want to make myself angry tomorrow by coming out when i wasn't ready.</p><p>"you wanna tell us why you hurt someone?"</p><p>fuck it. "it was one of my boyfriends. t-they were being affectionate or whatever- as boyfriends do- but i think i ruined it. we were around a bunch a people and i called them slurs and stuff until i slapped alex. and-and karl punched me. which i deserve but like...i think i ruined my shot at ever being with them."</p><p>"nick, that was a dick-ish move of you."</p><p>"really fucked.", george added.</p><p>dream continued, not to crush my spirit more, "but whether you get back together or not, i think they deserve an apology. alright?"</p><p>"you're right.", i said, picking up my phone before it was taken by dream.</p><p>"not over text. not the same night. i think all of you need a second to take this in. alright?"</p><p>"do you wanna stay the night at my place?", george asked, looking down at his watch.</p><p>"no. no, i can't. i moved out. with uh...grayson. he's probably wondering where i'm at."</p><p>"dude! you've gotta tell us this stuff! i think i'd care to know my best friend might live on another side of town!"</p><p>"yeah, yeah, i will."</p><p>"good, i thought i was gonna have to start stalking you. now, drive us to us to the ice cream parlor, uber driver."</p><p>we so didn't get ice cream. we got wasted. it was definitely needed. driving home drunk wasn't the best idea but it beats not getting home at all, right? dream and george got a hotel room but i really had to get back to grayson so i had to tough it out on the ride back.</p><hr/><p>he wasn't so happy about the late arrival, anyhow.</p><p>"where were you?"</p><p>"out."</p><p>"out where, sapnap?"</p><p>"just out, alright?"</p><p>"no, not 'alright'. you've gotta tell me before you go out."</p><p>"no, i don't. who do you think you are?"</p><p>"still! you could've been anywhere! i just want you to keep me paged.", purpled said, calming down by the end of the sentence and hugging me.</p><p>"cool."</p><p>"sapnap, you smell like beer."</p><p>"is that so?"</p><p>"it is so! are you drunk?"</p><p>"no, i'm not drunk! i think i would...know if i was!"</p><p>"nick, go to bed. please.", he said, whispering, still hugging me.</p><p>i definitely saw how dad compares him to mom. his voice goes all quiet and his little voice cracks. i felt like i was being manipulated but...once again, i'm pretty sure i'm in the wrong.</p><p>"look, i'm sorry. if it makes you feel better, we can go out for breakfast tomorrow. how does that sound?"</p><p>"it sounds great. thanks."</p><p>"of course, baby bro. and i'm so so sorry. i'll let you know stuff, i swear.", definitely ruined my drunk vibe but whatever.</p><p>with a nod and a tighter hug, i left to my new and improved bedroom. but also, grayson. i literally just promised i'd tell him stuff.</p><p>"also, i'm dating your friends, karl and alex! but i think we might be over! cool?", i shouted from my bedroom across the hall.</p><p>"no! not cool!", he yelled back before letting out an unhumanly screech.</p><hr/><p>at about 1 in the morning, i was still on my phone not able to sleep. mostly watching youtube and people's snap stories, nothing too bad. but the thing that practically ruined the whole vibe in my room? one notification. well, two.</p><p>'your groupchat 'the tricycle' has been renamed 'the bike'!'</p><p>'you have been removed from your groupchat, 'the bike'!</p><p>"damn.", i mumbled under my breath.</p><p>i could've even sworn that the led lights i'd put up had dimmed after the notifs. i groaned and threw my phone across the room. apparently i forgot that i'm the best pitcher in the state because it definitely hit the wall and i was 98% sure it was totally fucking shattered. still, too afraid to check.</p><p>"nick? nick, you alright?"</p><p>the hell was he doing up this late? instead of answering, i went to his bedroom- which is just as close as it used to be at home -and gave him a thumbs up. with a quick nod, he put back on his headphones and continued playing. this whole gaming setup. a mic and lighting, too...</p><p>"what are you doing?"</p><p>"i'm streaming, can't talk right now.", i shot him a confused look, "nick, i've been streaming for a year now."</p><p>"nah, i think i would've remembered that."</p><p>"well it seems like you don't. do you need something?"</p><p>"nope...how many followers?"</p><p>"200k."</p><p>"mmhmm. how many viewers?"</p><p>"right now? 80k."</p><p>"lame."</p><p>he took his headphones off and turned to me from place on his bed, "you could just ask to join me. you don't have to tease about it."</p><p>"who said i wanted to join you?"</p><p>"fine. don't join."</p><p>reverse psychology mother fucker. i pulled up his other gaming chair beside him and he gave me a controller with a smirk.</p><p>"hey, chat, this is my brother, sapnap. feel free to insult him, he can't read."</p><p>"oh my god, you idiot. i can so fucking read."</p><p>"the fact that you needed to clarify that says all i need to know."</p><p>up until like 3 am, i stayed beating him at bedwars. well, technically, he was winning by like 20 kills but whatever. after dying for the 21st time, i groaned at looked at his chat. if it really was at 80k before, he grew by like 30 thousand viewers.</p><p>"your chat likes me more than you! read it and weep!", i said pointing to the view count.</p><p>"no way...looks like i'll have to use you for clout way more often."</p><p>chat filled with cheers after his obvious abuse to his older brother which made me roll my eyes.</p><p>"i don't like your chat. they all suck."</p><p>purpled pushed me out of frame so the camera focused on him, "you heard it here chat! sapnap hates all of you! cancel him! preferably on twitter! that's t-w-i-t-t-e-r. twitter--"</p><p>i cut him off before he could say more, "no! shut up! out of context!"</p><p>"you literally just said that!"</p><p>"no, i didn't! your brain may be all that but your ears aren't up to date!"</p><p>"shut up.", he said, with a pout and a slight roll of his eyes.</p><p>22nd lose, "it is 3 in the morning, little bro. end stream."</p><p>"no! my view count has never been this high!"</p><p>"and it's 'cause of me. if you want me to play with you again, end stream."</p><p>"fine!", he groaned.</p><p>i left his room and went to the kitchen, hearing something about 'sapnap being such a dick and a mega sore loser' as he ended. i opened a water bottle and grayson came to join me in the kitchen.</p><p>"you'd be a good streamer."</p><p>"maybe. but i'm <em>extremely</em> busy." it was lie. wasn't even a good one.</p><p>"like what?" and my baby brother saw through it.</p><p>"i dunno. baseball and stuff? right now, i am currently preoccupied with apologizing to my boyfriends."</p><p>"huh. you really are dating them, aren't you?"</p><p>"wouldn't have told you if i wasn't."</p><p>"fair. what'd you do?"</p><p>"something really bad but you wouldn't understand. it's kind of an older kid thing."</p><p>"seriously? i'm a senior!"</p><p>"you're 14."</p><p>"you always say that. you're gonna need a new excuse when i'm 15."</p><p>no, i won't. i'll use that until he's 30. "sure."</p><p>"well since you're giving me absolutely nothing to work with, i'll try my best. since i know my brother, don't give them any excuses. even if satan himself forced you to do whatever, it's still inherently wrong- i'm assuming. and actually say sorry. you tend to avoid that word or only use that word. not good enough, got it? and sap?"</p><p>"hmm?", i didn't want to interrupt him. i was very intrigued.</p><p>"don't apologize at all if you're gonna do it again."</p><p>definitely relating back to what i had told him earlier but i suppose it worked for both occasions.</p><p>"thank you, grayson. really good advice. and i'm sorry for coming home drunk. and i'm sorry for not telling you where i was. it won't happen again."</p><p>"oh don't get all emotional on me. you know, being dumb is contagious.", he said with a voice crack somewhere in the middle.</p><p>i pulled him into a hug that i didn't want to end. hopefully, no one hurt this kid. and really hopefully, i hope i'm not the one to hurt him.</p><hr/><p>a lot of major events were coming for, not only me, but like all my friends. a complete list made by me: the sapnap nick.</p><p>first on the list, we've got the homecoming game. practically every scout that exists is gonna see it.</p><p>next, we've got the formal, the prom, the epic dance party. whichever you decide to call it. (does grayson have a date to prom when i don't? if he does, i'm gonna be so fucking pissed)</p><p>third, we've got the senior trip. a bunch of hormonal teens at a mountaintop hotel. what will they do? we know what they'll do.</p><p>fourth, most seniors get their college acceptance letters (and their college denial letters) but this is more of a vague date.</p><p>and last but definitely not least, graduation. wowzers. just saying the word makes you feel smarter. try it. like right now. but like in a british accent because if anyone is smart, those guys are.</p><p>can you believe this list is only pushing a month? and that's being generous. it really puts shit into perspective, you know. and...wait...wait for it. the notif.</p><p>'dream: party 2nite my place, ur invited'</p><p>before homecoming. but only fate could tell if this was actually gonna be a "big" event. this really could just be another party before graduation that makes my gpa drop another point...but who cares? they can't take back my diploma. i mean, i haven't gotten it yet but i assume that they've already made it, right?</p><p>'dream: karl + alex r invited too 😉'</p><p>this idiot. he texts like a girl from the early 2000's. alright, i'll apologize at the party. no point risking a big scene in the hall but i suppose it would be worse for anything bad to happen at a party. looks trashy. nonetheless, my mind was already made.</p><p>if i'm being technical, i guess i am kind of lucky to have a best friend like dream. he's kind of like the girl in every coming-of-age movie with some sort of dyed hair and is obviously the love interest. you know who i'm talking about. janna from star vs. the forces of evil, leslie from the bridge to terabithia (still makes me cry to this day), and the list goes on and on.</p><p>'gogy: goooddddd morningggggg'</p><p>'gogy: we'reeeee gonnaaaaa haveeee a gooodddd dayyyyy todayyyyy'</p><p>'gogy: manifest it, bitch.'</p><p>and george. a bit nerdy but at the end of the day your average lovable main character. a genuinely good person. he'd probably be a boring movie though. still, i'd probably watch anyways. i'm thinking brian from the breakfast club mixed with stanley from holes with just a pinch of daniel from the karate kid. no, i am right. even if brian from the breakfast club doesn't count as a main character, i am still 10,000% right.</p><hr/><p>dream's party was the same as it always is, aside from having more high schoolers tonight than college students. a pleasant change, i think. still, dream is probably an honorary brother to like 20 fraternities and 15 sororities (i don't know how either). sororities are so much cooler than frats though. they like actually do stuff besides party and hate-crime people.</p><p>but, back on topic, karl and quackity were, in fact, there. i don't know how dream and george managed to get them here but whenever i asked they just giggled like second grade girls. i hadn't planned a really good apology. or anything similar. probably should've instead of throwing pencils at my world history teacher. i'd never been so jealous of the people i was literally dating (or at least i thought so). both of them wearing extremely tight jeans with extremely tight shirts as they made out on the side of a wall. if it was anyone else, trust me, i'd be grossed out. but they were trying so desperately to get my attention though which made me unintentionally chuckle. everytime i looked at them, they'd go back to kissing but when i turned away they'd stop, make loud noises for me to turn back around, and whisper-yell to each other. not gonna lie, it was kind of cute. but my eyes had to stay on the prize.</p><p>i pushed down all of my guilt and anxiety and made my way across the room to the men in question.</p><p>"karl, alex, it's nice seeing you here."</p><p>breaking apart from the 'heated' make-out session that no one believed for a second, alex glared at me, "oh yeah, same. totally didn't expect to see you around here."</p><p>"around my best friend's party?"</p><p>being caught in a lie, alex sighed and groaned, "fine. what do you want?"</p><p>"i wanted to say sorry."</p><p>before quackity could interrupt again, karl stopped him with a quiet "hear him out" that was almost impossible to hear over the music.</p><p>i continued, "it was really dick-ish for me to do and say those things. if i wasn't comfortable with pda, i should've just told you. being gay is new for me and i'm still unlearning some internal homophobia. i know i can't expect you to forgive me or anything but i thought you deserved the apology."</p><p>i turned around to walk away before i was met with quackity's hand, "you know, you didn't actually say sorry."</p><p>"no, i'm pretty sure i just did."</p><p>karl looked to the ceiling as if he was remembering and added, "i don't think you did, nick."</p><p>"oh, right", maybe i did actually avoid saying the exact words 'i'm sorry', "i'm sorry then."</p><p>i left to walk away once more before i was met with karl's hand (i didn't need to see them to know the difference, boyfriend things), "well, you apologized for not apologizing but you didn't actually apologize for what happened." </p><p>seriously? definitely gonna stay on their good side, apology riddles aren't fun. "i am sorry for being a idiot. and i am sorry for not apologizing for being a idiot. cool?"</p><p>they turned to each other with a shrug and nodded, "yup." i was met with two warm hugs that i- for sure -didn't deserve but definitely appreciated, "'course, we forgive you, sap. don't let it happen again.", karl mumbled.</p><p>quackity reached up to touch the black eye (that hadn't gone down for a second, it was a really good punch), "did you ice it?"</p><p>"no, should i?"</p><p>"obviously.", my boyfriends said in unison.</p><p>"well, i'm not usually on this side of the knuckles, alright? i'm pretty sure dream has some icepacks in his freezer."</p><p>"cool, meet you in his bedroom?", karl asked.</p><p>"you remember which one it was?"</p><p>"sapnap, his name is literally written on his door." oh right.</p><p>"fair enough."</p><p>dream and george met me near the freezer with their devilish grins and childish laughs still continuing. i knew i'd be right along with them in any other situation so i let out a tiny laugh as well.</p><p>"going to hangout in my bedroom with your <em>boyfriends</em>?", dream asked, not dropping his smirk.</p><p>"dream, you literally just heard me say that."</p><p>"don't mind him, he's just excited. but i am too! are you asking them to prom?", he said, physically shaking.</p><p>"duh.", i said, finding a blue icepack.</p><p>"how are you gonna do it? marching band? poster?"</p><p>"i promise you when i find out dream was-taken and george not-found will be the <em>first</em> people to know. cool?"</p><p>"cool.", they groaned.</p><p>the icing of my eye in dream's bedroom was rather boring but i was just happy to be around karl and alex without them being  glaring into my soul. personally, it was heaven. sure, we were mostly on our phones and casually leg cuddling in silence but it was still heaven.</p><p>"are you going to prom?"</p><p>"maybe."</p><p>"probably not."</p><p>"cool."</p><p>we were going to prom. and we're gonna homecoming...kings? 3 kings? i don't really know but we're gonna be some sort of homecoming royalty.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I NEEEEEEED SAPNAP AND PURPLED TO BE CANONICAL BROTHERSSSSSS THEY JUST HAVE THAT ENERGYYYYYY</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10: Quackity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>other creators: how about we use valentine's day for plot????<br/>me: wasn't valentine's day last year...?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>smut when they end stream<br/>also: weird cringy unnatural peculiar odd unearthy strange freaky unconventional bizarre outlandish absurd unorthodox offbeat atypical ghastly smut words<br/>we both know what smut words are.<br/>just a trigger warning because i thought it was so fucking cringe to write</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>the formal was coming up and alex considered it the talk of basically the whole world. he wasn't interested, obviously, in anything remotely conformational as that. but his lack of speech on the subject were raising eyebrows. in his poetry class, it's all everyone talked about. it was more of a club than a class since it met after school but he decided not to question higher ups.</p><p>"oh, alex!", one of the girls said, waving him down to her table on the side of the library. he didn't take the time to actually learn any of their names and, quite frankly, alex didn't actually care, "who are you taking to prom?"</p><p>"no one."</p><p>another girl chimed in and joined us at the table, "aw! you're gonna be all alone!"</p><p>"no, i'm not going at all."</p><p>two younger girls joined us as well, "but isn't dream smp high school all boys?"</p><p>"it is.", i began trying to focus on our poem, "a drinking song" by w.b. yeats. it was a good poem, i've read it before but the interruption made it almost impossible.</p><p>and even younger girl added, "so you should have no trouble finding a date!"</p><p>i put down the poem, "what makes you assume i like guys?"</p><p>the girls sat in silence for a second before they burst out in laughter as if quackity had asked the funniest question on the planet. and it was a long one too, it made the librarian shush them and she was pretty lenient on noise.</p><p>"let's just say it doesn't take a genius."</p><p>"fine. still not going."</p><p>"come on, i know this great guy who goes there-", the original girl was quickly cut off.</p><p>"i have a boyfriend, two of them to be exact. i just don't wanna go."</p><p>"sure.", the second girl said sarcastically, "your promposal should be based off of your first date."</p><p>"not promposing. but we played video games for our first date."</p><p>"boys.", the younger girls said with a sigh.</p><p>another girl came to the table (who, for the record, wasn't apart of the poetry club at all), "are you gonna prompose before or after the homecoming game?"</p><p>"well, my boyfriend's on the team so probably after."</p><p>"no way. is he closeted?"</p><p>"i think so. why?"</p><p>another girl added with a giggle, "you can't prompose if he's in the closet."</p><p>"good point. i'll ask him." somehow the girls had mind-screwed him into promposing. they were good at it too.</p><p>he grabbed his phone out of my bookbag and as he called nick and karl. they all peeked over, searching for maybe a exposing profile picture or name. you can imagine their dismay when all they saw was 'calling...stud and hot stuff'.</p><p>karl picked up first and nick shortly after.</p><p>"are you out of the closet?"</p><p>"lol, i don't know, man."</p><p>"fuck if i know."</p><p>"well jeez! are <em>we</em> public?", the girls looked at me with confusion as alex raised my voice lightly.</p><p>"yeah, 100%."</p><p>"yes, alex, is there anything else you need?", sapnap said with a whine, "coach is gonna make me run suicides if he sees me on my phone."</p><p>"ok, fine! bye! didn't wanna talk anyways!", he joked. quackity hung up and the girls kept their looks of concern, "oh no, we're good. they're cool with it."</p><p>"that's a relief."</p><p>"who is it?", an additional girl inquired.</p><p>"karl jacobs and sapnap nick."</p><p>"no way.", one of the older girls gasped, "the sapnap nick?"</p><p>"and karl jacobs. yeah, anyways, video game themed promposal. i need ideas."</p><p>"have you ever watched be more chill?"</p><p>"yeah, what about it?"</p><p>"well, there's this promposal floating around the internet about it. 'you may not have a pac-man tattoo but i'd like to make hoco a two-player game with you'."</p><p>one of the girls who were actually in the club interrupted, "no way! alex is one of the best poets i know! that rhyme was tacky."</p><p>"aren't all promposals? let's do it, ladies."</p>
<hr/><p>with the help of almost every female in the library, he finished the promposal poster in two days. one of them were gonna hold the poster on the far back bleacher and then when/if nick wins, alex will prompose. it's foolproof.</p><p>an hour before the game, giving all three boyfriends deja vu from when they first met, karl, sapnap, and him chilled at sapnpap's new apartment. well, and purpled. but whatever, whatever. he was in his room anyway.</p><p>"you gonna cheer me on?", nick asked, putting his arms over quackity's shoulder.</p><p>the shortest knew he was trying to be romantic but nick so wasn't getting his moment, "mmm, nah. i'm going to make out with george under the bleachers."</p><p>"that's fair. george is really hot." alex pushed him backwards lightly onto the bed and kissed him, not necessarily with lust but just wanting the warmth.</p><p>karl walked into the bedroom with three cokes in his arms and a pout, "i leave for five seconds and you're having a makeout session without me!", he whined.</p><p>"hurry up then!" karl scurried onto the bed and was met with two pairs of lips on his. </p><p>sapnap got up, as if he had forgotten something, and went to his closet to pull out his varsity jacket and give it to karl. alex didn't need words for them to understand that when he crossed my arms, he wasn't too happy about his own treatment.</p><p>"you big baby.", sapnap took off his jersey, leaving him shirtless, and gave it to quackity.</p><p>"wait, don't you need this, dude?"</p><p>"nah, i've got two."</p><p>karl added, "but your varsity jacket, though?"</p><p>"it's tradition to give it to your girlfriend. but...you know. and now i get to know that my boyfriends are walking around wearing my jersey and my jacket."</p><p>"aww, i hate sports people.", karl and i said, in unison as we quoted some old movie.</p><p>he pushed us back onto the bed before he went into the hallway to call for grayson, "baby bro! get ready or get left!"</p><p>"i am! jeez! why do you yell all the fucking time?"</p><p>when nick left from eyesight, loud hitting sounds were made and purpled's whines and groans were heard. karl and quackity both assumed that they didn't want to know what had happened. ignorance is definitely fucking bliss.</p>
<hr/><p>as per usual, the game was boring but nick's observations were right. there were a bunch of scouts in the bleachers. it's not hard to tell, it's a bunch of old men in suits or people who look like coaches holding clipboards. everyone else was just parents, friends, students and family. but quackity tried to pay attention. it was sort of interesting when the batter hit the ball and everyone went running (all things considered, sapnap's a pitcher so he wasn't doing any of the cool running). there was also never an appropriate time to cheer. but that's more of a baseball thing and less of an all sports thing.</p><p>surely enough, nick won. (he obviously couldn't lose)</p><p>and as quackity went to get my promposal poster, he was brought forth with a shock.</p><p>"prom?", sapnap asked holding a movie themed poster.</p><p>the school bleachers cheered and, without any response, quackity showed them his video-game themed poster. the school burst out in laughter but that obviously wasn't the end. karl (terribly) threw us each a baseball that read 'might strike out asking but, will you go to prom with me?'. with a series of a nods and chuckles from all three of us, the boys were officially out. and if the promposal didn't confirm it, the three-way kiss afterwards definitely set it in stone.</p><p>luckily, none of the scouts seemed phased. they were either clapping and cheering with everyone else or smiling while sitting down. quackity turned and accidentally made eye contact with one who gave him a firm nod and one of those iconic smirks. </p><p>"why'd you make a baseball promposal?"</p><p>"it was our first date."</p><p>"no, it wasn't! it was the video game date!"</p><p>"what are you guys on about? it was obviously when we watched movies together!"</p><p>"but we played video games before that!"</p><p>"and we went to the baseball game before that!"</p><p>"but those don't count! they weren't dates!"</p><p>"were too!"</p>
<hr/><p>since karl and quackity weren't too fond on the idea of eating with sapnap's team, they just went to the burger place next door to it. it was so dead silent for a burger joint, if someone coughed, you'd probably be able to hear it from outside. of course, this didn't stop 3 teenagers who had just won a game, obviously.</p><p>"so i'm thinking...blue ties?", karl said, with a mouthful of fries.</p><p>"no! black and white.", quackity added.</p><p>"but blue would really bring out your eyes."</p><p>"you think so? nick? penny for you thoughts?", alex asked his more silent partner.</p><p>sapnap just seemed to be staring off and had even seemed to tune out alex's question. with a threaten to spit out his coke at sapnap, he quickly snapped back to earth.</p><p>"what? blue's cool."</p><p>"but maybe pink?", quackity inquired.</p><p>"definitely not ruling that out."</p><p>"are you guys throwing a party tonight?"</p><p>"no chance. a lot of the boys need to cram with graduation coming up, including your's truly, not to mention, dream's parents are at home."</p><p>"really? at this point, didn't even think he had parents.", quackity said as the waiter put down the check.</p><p>one of the true struggles. karl, being the tallest with well proportioned arms, grabbed the check first despite it being way closer to quackity than any of them.</p><p>"come on, you paid last time."</p><p>"no, i didn't! you did, remember?"</p><p>"karl, i'm 90% sure you and quackity split it last time."</p><p>after a little bit more of bickering, karl was able to pay. although, karl had paid last time (if milkshakes count).</p>
<hr/><p>this time, they all stayed over at sapnap's, mostly because he wanted them there when he streamed for the first time. after very little convincing, they all decided to give streaming a shot. sapnap had even bought an entire set-up for some obscure reason.</p><p>"okay, first you need a username. think about it hard, alright?", purpled said, as opened twitch.</p><p>quackity was on the fence about the whole idea, mostly because he hadn't watched a single stream in his life but disappointing his boys was not an option.</p><p>"el rapids."</p><p>"what the fuck, don't you wanna put your names?", purpled groaned.</p><p>"you said we get a description. el rapids as the user and our names as a description."</p><p>"fine, password?"</p><p>"karlnapity. all lowercase."</p><p>"very unsecure. probably only an hour to crack it. i need numbers."</p><p>"1-2-3-4."</p><p>"you're an idiot and this would be a terrible password if karlnapity was a real word. surely enough, it'll work. i'm gonna go tweet that you're going live, start booting your game.", purpled said, as he left sapnap's room.</p><p>quackity hadn't even begun yet and streaming felt absolutely exhausting. but he did end up having a lot of fun and way more viewers than quackity thought they would. as he lost in call of duty for a fifth time, he slyly kicked sapnap lightly and apparently his boyfriend got the hint.</p><p>"alright, chat, we're gonna hit the hay but purpled is streaming and i'm gonna send you guys over to him.", sapnap ended, with a click of a few buttons his little brother told him to press, "alex, why'd you wanna end? we're gonna be up for much longer, right?"</p><p>"yeah, we are. maybe you both should lie down on the bed and find out."</p><p>karl, sapnap, and quackity all shot each other remotely similar looks with way different intentions. karl's look meant 'why the honk are we going to sleep already?'. sapnap's meant 'more videogames! or maybe movies?'. and quackity's meant...well...let's just say it wasn't as pure as his boyfriends. nonetheless, both karl and nick laid on the bed, awaiting.</p><p>"what the fuck? take off your jeans, geniuses. oh and shirts."</p><p>oh. both scrambled to take off their jeans and tees as fast as humanly possible. while quackity normally would've given up after the 30th second of them taking off their pants, he decided to make an exception just this once.</p><p>"fuck, this is a terrible day to wear a fucking belt!", sapnap whined as he struggled immensely.</p><p>"don't worry, that might be useful later."</p><p>all three laughed with under-the-breath mumbles but finally sapnap got his jeans off. when quackity pulled down the waistband elastic of karl's boxer briefs first, nick groaned quite audibly making them all chuckle.</p><p>"this is what you get for wearing full-rise briefs."</p><p>"they're comfortable!"</p><p>"they're weird!"</p><p>both karl and quackity mixed between low-rise briefs and boxers but full-rise was just embarrassing. and the slander never ended. ever.</p><p>then with alex's left hand, he pulled down the elastic of sapnap's. with both hands occupied by cocks, the pair fell apart under his grasp. mostly just stifled moans and groans. judging from how close they were after a literal 20 seconds, alex let go which only made them groan louder.</p><p>"what? what is it?"</p><p>"you guys are like dangerously close, dude."</p><p>"so?"</p><p>sapnap added in, "doesn't that mean to speed up?"</p><p>"no, you know how lame it is to cum in under a minute. we're making this last."</p><p>before his boyfriends could groan in protest, quackity took in a good 70% of nick's cock in his mouth. still being the focused multi-tasker he is, he also continued jerking karl. since the take-in was mostly just to get them both to shut up, alex began taking his time. he kissed it from the bottom all the way to the tip and when he looked up he noticed sapnap's eyes were shut tight.</p><p>"baby, you need to open your eyes. you don't wanna make me sad, right?"</p><p>unwillingly to say the least, sapnap opened his eyes and went into a daze of eye contact with his shortest lover. still not trusting his voice, he said nothing but the eyes alone were enough for quackity. he began swirling the tip with his tongue which made nick let out such a loud moan, he should've gotten evicted from that alone. quackity pulled sapnap's comforter above his own head and both karl and sapnap's lack of underwear. just as expected, however, purpled came in without knocking.</p><p>"sap, are you okay? i heard a noise."</p><p>"oh yeah, i just stubbed my toe." alex found the lie way too dumb and licked up the cock once more, just for fluster factor. </p><p>"but you're in bed."</p><p>"okay, i just got in bed! do you need something?"</p><p>"no, i was making sure you were alright."</p><p>"well, awesome. i'm alright."</p><p>"fine, fine. i'm leaving. didn't wanna hang with the old seniors anyways.", purpled made his way back to the door but turned around just as he should've left, "hey, um...w-where's alex?"</p><p>"t-the bathroom? obviously, gray."</p><p>"uh huh. why'd you say it like that? are you not sure?"</p><p>"i don't track him, purpled. if you don't need anything, i'd really appreciate if you left."</p><p>"yeah, yeah, okay. bye, karl.", purpled said as he made his leave, luckily and unexpectedly shutting the door back.</p><p>finishing up with a light laugh, quackity doubled timed both the blowjob and the handjob, making them both cum in somewhat unison. however, karl came about a second faster. quackity went up to kiss karl but ended up just spitting sapnap's cum in his mouth. unwillingly, karl accidentally swallowed but gagged quickly after.</p><p>"oh my god that's disgusting! and in my mouth!"</p><p>"it was in my mouth too!"</p><p>"so?! it's still gross!"</p><p>"karl, chill!", sapnap said, stifling his laughter.</p><p>"no! not chilling! i have not only spit but cum in my fucking mouth!"</p><p>"okay but i had cum on my hand <em>and</em> my mouth!"</p><p>"we don't compare struggles! both of our cum experiences sucked!"</p><p>"did not! you're really not a fan of it, huh?"</p><p>"no! absolutely not!"</p><p>only to gross his boyfriend out, alex licked a lot of karl's cum off his own finger and did the same to sapnap.</p><p>"see, now we're even."</p><p>sapnap had the exact same reaction of nausea of rushed to his bathroom to brush his teeth. karl rushed to the bathroom, looking as if he was gonna puke.</p>
<hr/><p>since quackity had the absolute honor to not be in the middle of their spooning, he was able to get up at sometime late at night. seeing sapnap cuddle karl was so adorable he had to snap a picture. quackity internally reminded himself to make it his home screen wallpaper. karl was the tallest and oldest but still rather be babied by his boyfriends, making him usually the little spoon. sapnap usually started as the big spoon but ended up being the small spoon as he fell asleep. so yes, the shortest boyfriend is also usually the big spoon. the beanied boy made his way to the kitchen and made himself a water where he was greeted by purpled.</p><p>"what are you doing up this late?", quackity said, as he pulled himself up to sit on the counter.</p><p>"not important. look i have 20 bucks riding. do you spit or swallow?"</p><p>"the fuck?" quackity did a double take, almost sure he was asleep.</p><p>"do you spit cum out or swallow it?"</p><p>"yeah, no, i know what it means. none of your business."</p><p>"come on, please. i might want to put those skills to use when i'm older if you know what i mean.", purpled said, too smiley to be flirty.</p><p>"i don't date freshman."</p><p>"that's a relief, good thing i'm a senior."</p><p>"nope. nope. nope. not answering your stupid.", quackity said, as he tried to finish his water to get out of this convo.</p><p>"dude, i'd pay you just to slap me, imagine how much i'd pay for you to answer my question. i just wanna know if you spit or swallow."</p><p>"mmm, how much?"</p><p>"um...you can have the 20 bucks. o-or more! if you want it!"</p><p>"i'll take the twenty.", alex leaned over to his ear to whisper, "mostly swallow."</p><p>seeing the boy's face go red, the older leaned over and kissed his cheek, "i expect my 20 tomorrow."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>if you slander full-rise briefs, we can fight. anywhere. anytime. istg. that aside, sapnap just seems like a cool mf who would wear them</p><p>fyi, purpled's crush on quackity isn't endgame :) but it's kinda cute</p><p>also saw this kid who looked like karl and sapnap combined. my life is completeeeeeee</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11: Sapnap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>full disclaimer: east trinity university is in no way inspired by the actual trinity university in texas</p><p>TRIGGER WARNING: assault and alcoholism</p><p>also, this song hits different listening to "mr. loverman" but basically any sad/slow love song does</p><p>also also, if i had already titled chapters i'd title this one: "the designated driver who also cannot drive"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>a week had passed and on thursday, sapnap woke up to an ambush of messages in their groupchat.</p><p>
  <strong>my sun: babes</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>my sun: babes</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>my sun: babes</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>my sun: babes</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>my sun: babes pls answer</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>my moon: wut</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>my moon: no wtf do you wnat</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>my sun: *image sent*</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>my sun: we cant decide on suits so how about dresses????????????</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>my moon: im down</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>my sun: but i cant decide between a-line or halter</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>my moon: karl what does that mean</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>my sun: um</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>my sun: fancy ballroom dresses or regular prom dresses</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>my moon: oooooooooooooooooooooo poggers</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>my sun: so which?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>my moon: the halter onesss</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>my moon: then we can matchhhhhhhhhh</strong>
</p><p>since this took place only a few seconds ago, nick still had time to cut in and respond.</p><p>
  <strong>me: what color are we matching with?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>my sun: apparently a yes from u</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>my sun: and also idk</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>my moon: same design dress, different colors???</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>me: yes yes yes yes yes yes</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>me: this is why you're the smart one</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>my sun: the honk?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>my sun: what am i then?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>me: ...</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>me: the designated driver who also cannot drive</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>my sun: somehow im ok with that</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>my moon: on that note</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>my moon: sappie</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>my moon: since you have new carrrrrrrrrrrrrr</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>my moon: drive me??</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>me: no</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>my moon: bitch</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>my moon: bitch why not</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>me: dunno</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>my moon: cmon bitch please</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>me: fineeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>me: be ready when i get there</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>my moon: u got it</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>my moon: wuv you bubs</strong>
</p><p>sapnap rolled my eyes and finished getting ready for the day. with almost unhuman hearing, purpled rushed to the door when he heard nick pick up his keys- with a purple backpack on and a big goofy smile.</p><p>"going to bus stop early, chief?"</p><p>"my sources say you're picking up quackity."</p><p>"your sources are correct. gonna answer my question, bud?"</p><p>"no, i'm going with you."</p><p>"absolutely not."</p><p>"what do you mean? that's not fair!"</p><p>"life's not fair. also, don't you have some friend on the bus you have to meet?"</p><p>"nope! please let me come! you won't even notice me! i'm like the only senior alive without a car, nick!"</p><p>"you're also apart of the millions of 14 year olds without a car."</p><p>"please, please, please, boss man! i'll even do your laundry for a week!"</p><p>"make it a month."</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>my moon: sry something came up cant go</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>me: are you ok?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>me: are you gonna bike instead?</strong>
</p><p>after not getting a response after about five minutes, sapnap sighed and turned back in the direction of school. mostly sucks just because quackity's house was far from school.</p><p>"what-where are you going?", purpled said, looking around.</p><p>"q said something came up."</p><p>"what did?"</p><p>"i don't know."</p><p>"ask then!"</p><p>"chill, dude. why are you so obsessed with him anyways?"</p><p>purpled folded his arms and looked out the window with a pout, "i'm not. you're just an idiot. an oblivious idiot."</p><p>"excuse me? if you have something to say to me, just say it."</p><p>his little brother merely mocked him under his breath and continued looking out the window with his angry pout.</p><p>"oh my god, you're literally so annoying.", sapnap said, as he turned into the school parking lot.</p><p>"oh my god, you're literally so annoying.", purpled mocked, more intent behind this one.</p><p>sapnap sighed, he wasn't gonna argue with a literal child. looking around for his friends in the hallway for a hot minute, he eventually found karl in front of dream and george. with a behind hug and a neck kiss that made karl jump, the four laughed.</p><p>"hey, lovey, where's quackity?", karl asked.</p><p>"um...don't know. he hasn't texted me back. thought he went with you."</p><p>"not as far as i know."</p><p>"think he's cool?", sapnap said, shutting karl's locker.</p><p>"obviously."</p><p>"okay, i guess i'll drive by there after school. what are you guys talking about?"</p><p>"we're all gonna wear dresses to the prom."</p><p>dream added, "it's gonna be totally badass."</p><p>"but i'm telling dream here that he can't wear a strapless prom dress."</p><p>"wait, why not?"</p><p>"well...you need something to...hold up the dress. that dream, a man, is lacking."</p><p>sapnap laughed at karl's lack of context, "dream, you need boobs to wear a strapless dress."</p><p>"real? why didn't you just say that?"</p><p>"w-well i tried!"</p><p>"no you didn't! i thought you were talking about about makeup or something!"</p>
<hr/><p>the day went by as days do and, at the end of computer class, i received a very important email.</p><p>
  <span class="u">dear mr. sapnap nick of dream smp high school for young men,</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">i had the honor of attending your homecoming dance and witnessing your "prom-posal". i found it quite hilarious and very brave, as well as many of my colleagues. i know how hard it must be to be an athlete apart of the lgbtq community. i am not a member of the community myself but one of wives is the "t" and both are the "b". nonetheless, i'd like to admit you and your partners to east trinity university. it would be a full-ride for all four years. this includes, tuition, dormitory, and meals. in addition, if you or your partners would like to pursue law, graduate, or medical school, our school has agreed to provide a scholarship for that as well. to qualify for said scholarship, you will need to join east trinity's baseball team and all three of you will attend the school until you have received a bachelor's degree or higher. the considerations are from my dear wife.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">east trinity's official scouting director,</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">elmer miller-sullivan</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">considerations from:</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">east trinity's official dean</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">dorothy miller-sullivan</span>
</p><p> </p><p>what are the odds? the same creepy guy at the game is the same dude who'd give all three a full scholarship. sapnap left the class with an additional pep in his step. life was really going right.</p><p>since his last period was free, sapnap decided he was gonna ask quackity what had happened this morning until he got a very particular text.</p><p>
  <strong>my sun: q wasnt in any class 2day</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>my sun: if you see him tell him he still has to make a model of saturn</strong>
</p><p>it wasn't unlike quackity to skip school, it was something that happened relatively often. however, it was unlike quackity to not only ditch plans but to not text back. something was definitely up but sapnap couldn't put his finger on it. still, he drove into the city to check on his boyfriend. nick heard loud noises from inside the house, a mixture of what he believed to be screaming and objects thrown. he knocked on the door with anticipation and found the man who, without a doubt, was quackity's dad.</p><p>"good afternoon, sir. i...um...i'm alex's boyfriend. i was wondering if i could speak to him really quick."</p><p>"no.", the door was abruptly shut but the sounds didn't continue when sapnap knocked on the door once more, "what the hell do you want?"</p><p>"i just really need to speak with him, sir."</p><p>"if you don't get off my property, the only person you'll be needing to speak with is a doctor. now, beat it, kid!", quackity's dad slammed the door for the final time but sapnap wasn't taking defeat.</p><p>the loud noises continued as he walked down the stairs and to the side of the building to climb the fire escape. the first time he came, alex told him to climb up it but he totally pussied out and took the stairs, it looks like the time has come to face his fears. it totally didn't help that the fire escape was 25 feet in the air. taking deep breaths with every step, he finally got to bad and quackity's window. it was only unlocked because "anyone who would risk their life to climb up this high must have a good reason". no one was in their bedroom which allowed sapnap to sneak around. everyone was in the kitchen and all the sounds were quickly explained. his dad was throwing things and bad and bad's mother were screaming. while alex wasn't inherently screaming, he closed his eyes and rocked back and forth on the ground, still flinching at every loud noise.</p><p>"please, please stop.", bad's mother whimpered out.</p><p>never being an experience like such, sapnap had no idea what to do. call the cops? maybe he was a good guy in a bad sitch. stop him himself? and do what exactly? luckily, he didn't have to make that choice and alex's father quickly passed out onto the ground, aided by no one.</p><p>"hey, are you guys okay?", sapnap said, coming out of hiding.</p><p>quackity's eyes lit up with a hint of desperation and hugged his boyfriend deeply. normally when quackity put all his weight on sapnap into a hug, sapnap would let go playfully but he supposed that now wasn't really the time.</p><p>"if you don't mind, can i have a second alone with him?"</p><p>the others nodded and sapnap carried alex to his bedroom bridal syle to rest. charlie laid his head on quackity's chest and lightly purred. the shorter couldn't even meet sapnap's eye. just keeping his eyes closed and petting charlie.</p><p>"wanna talk, babe?"</p><p>"nope."</p><p>"sometime later then?"</p><p>"nothing happened, nick. you just came at a bad time."</p><p>"are you sure about that?", sapnap said, trying his best not to pry.</p><p>"yes, sap. i hadn't been home in a while and he was mad. end of story."</p><p>"what do you mean? where have you been?"</p><p>"not home.", quackity said, giving his boyfriend a look that implied he wasn't going to answer any more questions like that.</p><p>"well, if you aren't gonna be at home, you could move in with me."</p><p>"absolutely not. everyone knows you shouldn't move in with your partner, it's just common sense."</p><p>"fine! just, you know, if you aren't going to be home, i'd rather you stay at my place than wherever you've been before."</p><p>"deal. i love you."</p><p>"i love you too.", when alex leaned up to hug nick, they accidentally squished charlie (no hard feelings, hopefully), "gonna tell karl?"</p><p>"do you want me to?"</p><p>"mmmm....nah, i'll tell him myself."</p><p>"wanna stay over tonight?"</p><p>"yup, we've gotta pick out our dresses."</p><p>"i was sorta thinking more...mature things...", sapnap said, leaning in for kiss that was abruptly dodged.</p><p>"no! no! no! not in front of my birds, you horn dog!", alex said, getting up to put ding and dong in their cage.</p><p>"what do you mean not in front of your birds?! they're birds!"</p><p>"you take that back, mister!"</p>
<hr/><p>after ordering the dresses from online, somehow karl, quackity, and sapnap found themselves looking at younger pictures of themselves. not particularly super young, like baby photos. more like awkward preteen and middle school and just making fun of each other. karl was put on blast the most out of all of them, quackity being a close second, and everyone just came to the conclusion sapnap has never took any pictures during puberty.</p><p>"you literally looked like you'd naruto run in the hallways.", quackity joked to karl.</p><p>"well, you looked like you bit people. just casuallye bit people."</p><p>"he's not wrong, though."</p><p>"i know mister no-pictures isn't talking."</p><p>"no pictures is better than bad pictures.", sapnap said, as he pulled them both into his chest.</p><p>it didn't take a genius to tell alex and karl were fighting sleep with obnoxious laughter and jokes. after ten minutes of cuddling, both were out like a light. nick wasn't tired for a second but alex was on his arm that was holding his phone. so, he just laid there. just trying to keep his brain entertained as much as he could. it didn't prove to be difficult, he had gotten pretty good at imagining stuff over the years.</p><p>so when grayson made his way in to sapnap's bedroom, the elder did his best to imagine that he wasn't there.</p><p>"sapnap, are you up?"</p><p>a mixture of not wanting a conversation, not caring what he had to say, and honestly just want him to leave just made him pretend to be asleep. not even knowing where his brother was going with this, he didn't think much when grayson pulled quackity backwards off his chest. not off the bed, just so he was lying on sapnap. the older brother opened his right eye to watch more closely and would <em>never</em> expect something like this from purpled. </p><p>purpled put his hand behind quackity's neck and kissed him, deeply and passionately so obviously quackity somewhat woke up. without opening his eyes, alex wrapped both of his arms around purpled's neck as well and pushed his tongue into his mouth. just being in total shock, he didn't realize how long it lasted until karl tapped him lightly to show that he was awake. he disregarded the tap at first but after hearing sniffles from karl, he quickly figured it out.</p><p>sapnap shot up and pushed purpled off, "what the fuck, grayson? and quackity, you?"</p><p>karl sat up and rested his head on sapnap's shoulder, "you realize how honked up that is, right?"</p><p>"not only did you cheat on us but quackity...you're 18. grayson literally <em>just</em> turned 14. that's 2nd degree sexual assault. a minimum of 40 years in jail, asshole."</p><p>before quackity could respond, purpled ran out, slamming the front door behind him. all three rushed to the door before alex stopped them by pulling them back with tears running down his face.</p><p>"i need you guys to know i didn't assault him."</p><p>"it definitely looked like that, q.", karl said, with his arms folded.</p><p>"i know but, you saw, my eyes were shut. i thought it was karl. i promise you i don't like grayson and i've told him this. multiple times. you can ask him, nick. "</p><p>"so <em>he</em> assaulted <em>you</em>?", sapnap said, not as much as a question but more of a trying to wrap his own head around it, "i-i believe that."</p><p>"wait, really?"</p><p>"yeah. grayson's been super weird around you lately, haven't you noticed, karl?"</p><p>"i guess when you stop and think about it...he has."</p><p>sapnap grabbed his car keys, "as informing as this is, we need to find him. it's dark, he's scared, and could be anywhere by now."</p><p>debating between himself, alex knew deep down that neither would go if he told them not to, but...grayson was a child. and he'd been in a situation like that himself. even though not exactly similar, if it came down to it, purpled does not need to spend the next 40 years in prison.</p><p>"alright, let's go."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>decided i wanna do this<br/>sapnap towards karl: "she" by dodie<br/>sapnap towards alex: "lemon boy"<br/>all three of them: "soldier, poet, king" by the oh hellos and/or "beachboy" by mccafferty</p><p>but in all seriousness, society should take minors assaulting adults more seriously</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12: Karl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>tw/cw/idkw: trans fundy make brain go brrrrrrrrrrrrrr, dead name mentions, light trigger warnings from last chapter</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>sapnap was tasked with driving, alex was tasked with calling the cops, runaway hotline, anyone who may know where he'd gone, and karl was tasked with actually thinking about where he'd might've gone. karl was his best friend, he must've dropped a hint of where he'd go to him at some point.</p><p>"does he have any friends he might've gone to?", sapnap said, accidentally taking a really sharp turn.</p><p>"babe, you need to chill.", karl said, feeling much less safe after the turn.</p><p>"later. do you?"</p><p>"as important as that is, we are not gonna be able to find him if you crash. do you understand? pull over.", sapnap obliged, unexpectedly. he let his tallest boyfriend get in the drivers seat reluctantly and got into the back himself.</p><p>"so do you know anywhere?"</p><p>"it's inbetween the library and the soot twins'."</p><p>"try the library first.", alex whispered, while on the phone, "he's not at the soots' right now but he could be going in that direction."</p><p>karl wasn't a good driver, in the slightest, but it beats sapnap almost crashing every two minutes. the library was dark, inside and out, but it didn't stop sapnap from harassing the night time security guard to let him look around. it's a miracle the man agreed, it didn't look like he was at the beginning. after a quick twenty minutes of sapnap running around a dark and empty library, he gave up to get back in the car. it didn't seem like quackity was having a peachy time on the phone either.</p><p>"¡perdona! cómo te atreves a hablarme como... ¡no! ¡no, no me callaré! hay un niño desaparecido, ¿puedes comprender eso? sí, grayson nick. ¡no, la rubia! el que sigue siendo un niño... ¡sí, tiene un hermano! déjame encontrarte, imbécil incompetente! ¡te juro por dios que te frenaré! no, ¿desde cuándo es ilegal amenazar a un policía? ¡no cuelgues sobre mí! ¡no me cuelgues!", quackity yelled, incoherently over the phone. (excuse me! how dare you speak to me like...no! no, i won't shut up! there is a child missing, can you comprehend that? yes, grayson nick. no, the blonde one! the one that's still a child...yes, he has a brother! let me find you, you incompetent imbecile! i swear to god, i'll curb stomp you! no, since when is it illegal to threaten a cop? don't hang up on me! don't you fucking hang up on me!)</p><p>both only-english speaking boyfriends only used context clues to tell that he was really angry. (both silently wished they took high school spanish instead of french). when they got to the soots' purpled's bike was spread out all over the steps. if he was really hiding from someone, it was pretty moronic to keep the bike that literally says your full name on it in front of the house you're hiding in.</p><p>all three got out the car and started banging profusely on their front door. unexpectedly, they were greeted with the older twin in a pink bathrobe. techno's scowl stared deep into all of their souls.</p><p>"floris just went down. i swear, if she woke up--"</p><p>they were all met with the sounds of loud crying from floris, wilbur's daughter. floris was only two weeks old and had already lit up wilbur's world, despite the usual stereotype of the teen dad. it was easy to say the baby was wilbur's best friend. but even though wilbur is a dream of a father, he needed sleep. everyone could tell. he was more busy, less available, and started sleeping in classes. and that's what techno was up doing, watching floris while wilbur slept. until he was rudely awoken by purpled screaming something about "safe place" and the trio coming soon after.</p><p>"hurry up. what do you want?"</p><p>"purpled."</p><p>"hiding in the bathroom.", techno said, as he merely went back upstairs to tend to the still crying floris.</p><p>in their downstairs beach themed bathroom, purpled quietly cried in the bathtub. and on the cold tile floor, karl, quackity, and sapnap layed on each other looking at the youngest's little brother.</p><p>"you wanna talk?"</p><p>"no.", the little boy mumbled, not able to look up, "well, actually, i'm sorry, quackity. it was messed up for me to try and kiss you."</p><p>"i promise you it's perfectly fine.", alex tried to comfort but his arms were quickly swatted away from the young boy.</p><p>"it's really not. and i get that. uh...sapnap, can you leave?", purpled asked, looking up for the first time. his brother looked at them with a bit confusion before he sighed.</p><p>"i'm gonna go help techno with floris.", he said, as a farewell.</p><p>once they heard sapnap go back up the stairs, attention was diverted back to quackity. karl felt a little out of place but pushed down the feelings by cuddling into alex.</p><p>"it's no surprise that i look up to sapnap...like a lot. i mean, he has everything. friends, two car, athletics, and now two boyfriends. but i've always liked you quackity. you were always so amazing and cool. but when i found out you and sapnap were dating, i freaked out. in a totally messed up way. and it like really stung because before you started dating, he would drag your name through the mud. but i still should've respected you guys. and i'm really really sorry. you know, you never treated me like a child, you know. i mean, besides when i was flirting with you. you treated me like everyone else, not to mention, i'm taller than you--"</p><p>quackity laughed, "is this gonna turn into an insult?"</p><p>"no, no. you just made me feel like just another guy. not another guy whose also a baby. and i appreciate that. i am truly sorry."</p><p>"it's okay, man. look...how old are you again?"</p><p>"14..."</p><p>"look, when i was 13, i was messing around with this dude who was in college, actually it might've been graduate school. and i was sure i was in love. next thing i know, i figure out he has a wife, a child, and a baby on the way. and let me tell you, it stung. really fucked with my head too. and i did just about everything to get him to fall in love with me. and you wanna know what badboyhalo told me that really cleared that feeling away?"</p><p>"what?"</p><p>"in time, all will be clearer. purpled, i knew you had a crush on me. it wasn't subtle. and that is perfectly fine. but let me tell you, there is a thin line between love and obsession, okay?"</p><p>"okay...are you gonna call the cops on me?"</p><p>"fuck no, acab. but do it again and i might have to call some other people if you know what i mean."</p><p>the events of the room became unknown to anyone who wasn't karl, alex, and grayson. lost to history. not even sapnap really knew what was said in that room. the secrets of the downstairs bathroom in the soot twin's house.</p><hr/><p>the night of prom snuck up on the trio like a dark fox in the night. the limo was carpooled with dream and george. according to their groupchat, everyone was chill and ready to go. but karl? karl was losing his shit. anxiously, he waited for sapnap. he knew sapnap was coming to his place first. he had to be right? at this rate, they're gonna be super late if they still have to pick up alex. maybe it was just the mixture of emotions but he found himself crying in his prom dress, ironic enough. karl couldn't even pinpoint what emotion he was feeling besides incredibly flustered and frustrated. </p><p>luckily the sound of the knock on the front door quickly stopped the tears, he rushed to the bathroom to make sure he hadn't looked like he'd been crying. his eyes were a little swollen but not too noticeable.</p><p>"is karl here?"</p><p>quackity. awwww. quackity came too. now, his only concern was to make sure he stopped blushing. karl adjusted his dress, just wasting time for dramatic effect, as one does.</p><p>"he should be down in a second.", he heard his mother say, "please, sit down. we made cookies. well...i made cookies. the men in the house probably don't even go in this kitchen."</p><p>"so you guys really are dating?", he heard his father ask.</p><p>definitely his cue to get his ass downstairs. at the top of the stairs, karl stopped and did a little twirl for his parents and partners. he lifted up his dress slightly as he did a little run down the stairs, showing his bright yellow high top converses. and on the fourth to last step, he did a jump that he totally wouldn't have made if they all agreed to wear heels as well.</p><p>"hun, you look absolutely wonderful.", his mom said, giving him a hug. her hug really put into perspective just how tall karl was compared to everyone as she barely got to his chest. then again, her son was only 5'11". maybe she was just short as fuck.</p><p>expecting a negative reaction when karl's father got up, he wasn't able to brace himself for the hug he received, that nearly knocked him off his feet. however, he stepped back to get a full look at karl and shook his head.</p><p>"i wish you'd told me."</p><p>"about the dress?"</p><p>"yes! it's so short! who in the hell is supposed to be at this prom?", his father said with crossed arms looking at his boyfriends with suspicion.</p><p>"dad, it's literally past my ankles. what am i supposed to wear? a wedding dress?"</p><p>"yes, i think that'd be rather nice. sapnap, alex, don't you agree?"</p><p>both sapnap and quackity laughed and did a playful nod.</p><p>"dad!"</p><p>"you're right, you're right. you're gonna text me when you get there, right?"</p><p>"sure, dad."</p><p>"and what time will you be back?"</p><p>"i'm thinking...3 am?"</p><p>"i'm thinking...11 pm?"</p><p>"i'm thinking...2 am?"</p><p>karl's dad folded his arms once again, "i'm thinking...10 pm?"</p><p>"11 it is. now can we go? we're holding up dream and george."</p><p>"yeah, yeah. boys, you make sure that this dress stays past the ankles. and i expect him back at 11 sharp."</p><p>sapnap saluted and quackity replied with a, "sir, yes, sir." and nick decided to add an "aye, aye, captain."</p><p>"and that doesn't mean to start driving back at 11. i need to see feet on my property at 11."</p><p>"dad!"</p><hr/><p>first, they took prom photos. luckily, they didn't turn out too awkward. the first one was just the couple (karl prefers the term trio but his boyfriends like the word couple more).</p><p>"all three of you?"</p><p>"yup."</p><p>"alrighty, give me some smiles."</p><p>sapnap was the one the only one who actually smiled for the picture but it was fitting. karl had his hands on sapnap's waist with a kissy face, sapnap had his hands on quackity's waist, and quackity had his hands as two peace signs and stuck his tongue out.</p><p>the ones where it was the couple and dreamnotfound didn't turn out so well. george's face was entirely out of frame, karl was literally just not in the photo for some reason (the corner of his dress was the only part of him in frame), quackity was turned around, and dream and sapnap looked like the only couple and were the only ones where you could clearly point out.</p><p>dream and george's were cute though. arguably cuter than karlnapity's. and they actually took a couple (ha. very funny.). the first was the basic pose that karl and his partners did. the second was george on dream's back with both of them laughing. (their dresses were way shorter and karl's dad so wouldn't have let him leave if he wore something at that length) and their last photo was of them kissing, just as basic (but pretty cute if karl wasn't being stubborn).</p><p>and shockingly enough, karl and his boyfriends didn't spend a lot of time dancing. mostly sneaking kisses and horribly contaminating each other's cups. like to the point where all three cups were just so disgusting and they couldn't tell whose was whose.</p><p>"just throw it away!", karl said (more of a yell but the prom was already really loud).</p><p>"no!"</p><p>"just drink it!", sapnap said, pushing one of the cups towards karl.</p><p>"honk that. you literally just spit in it."</p><p>sapnap got closer so only karl and quackity could hear, "so you'll drink my cum but not my spit." quackity's laugh temporarily got the attention of everyone there.</p><p>"oh my god, neither! and it was once!"</p><p>"you still did it!"</p><p>there were two slow dances of the night. and after a good ten minutes of arguing, all three of them would dance together for the first one and none of them could dance together for the second. so, the first minute of the song was spent trying to find a comfortable position to slow dance in. only problems that they would have and eventually, the song ended without them having the dance together. nonetheless, only 1/3 could moderately dance.</p><p>once the first slow song ended, karl found purpled sitting in a chair, obviously bored. apparently, sapnap didn't need to worry about him having a date. not to mention, the boy was extremely underdressed. we're talking jeans, a wrinkled white shirt, and a terribly tied tie. feeling a pang of sympathy for the boy (and also not being able to have the second dance with his partners), he walked over to the boy and stuck his hand out.</p><p>"huh? do you...do you need something?"</p><p>"just a dance. come dance with me."</p><p>"oh no, i'm fine. you should really dance with one of your partners, you know."</p><p>"come on. please? they'll be just fine.", slowly but surely, purpled grabbed the older's left hand with great hesitation.</p><p>once they finally got to the floor, karl noticed how purpled's feet did this sort of nervous swivel. sapnap did it too, usually ending in falling, so instinctively, karl reached out and grabbed his shoulders.</p><p>"i'm sorry, i don't know how to dance."</p><p>"slow dancing doesn't count as dancing. look. a foot apart.", karl said, pulling the boy slightly closer, "hands on my waist or around my neck?"</p><p>"around your waist, obviously. i'm not gonna dance like a girl.", purpled said, accidentally squeezing too tight on his waist.</p><p>"grayson, i am a whole foot taller than you. your masculinity wasn't in question."</p><p>"oh?"</p><p>"yeah, but anyways, come on. now just pivot to the beat."</p><p>it's no doubt that the shorter was a terrible dancer. like literally just trash at it. but it was sweet. and it sent both freshmen girls and boys to staring in jealousy. karl's main goal. from behind purpled's back, karl saw two looks from both boyfriends, basically asking 'you good?'. to which karl replied with a thumbs up and a smile. </p><p>after a while they must have gotten salty because he turned to see dream dancing with sapnap and quackity dancing with george. it shouldn't count but it does, somehow. </p><p>putting his neck on purpled's shoulder (if his neck problems weren't bad enough), he sighed deeply with a content smile. little did he know, he made the boy's entire high school experience. even years from now, they'd find themselves dancing with each other almost every night with not a care in the world.</p><p>"thank you, karl.", the younger boy whispered.</p><p>"anytime."</p><p>their slow dance was interrupted by the guidance counselor (yes, the one who made it all happen) coming on to the stage with their iconic smirk.</p><p>"it is time that i announce homecoming royalty. by popular vote...we've got mr. karl jacobs, mr. alex halo, and mr. sapnap nick. but unfortunately we only have two crowns, so it'll go to our runner ups, mr. dream was-taken and mr. george not-found. a round of applause."</p><p>the true winners weren't phased by the two crown story, it'd be a shame if they peaked in high school. high school peaking is best to just be left to dream and george if they do say so themselves. it'd be so much cooler to peak sometime in college, the three agreed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>did i just foreshadow a major plot point in the sequel? nah.<br/>anywhoooo i actually haven't gone to prom so um there's that ig<br/>ALSO HOW THE FUCK AM I ONLY 12 CHAPTERS IN???? ITS FELT LIKE 20!!!!!! NOT TO MENTION I ALREADY PROMISED A SEQUELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13: Quackity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>really sped run through this cuz i was on vacation :) dream would be proud</p><p>cw/tw: sexual references and i think there's like one or two swear words :)</p><p>major events coming up: mountain trip part two, acceptance letters, and then graduation</p><p>DAS A LOT OF KUDOS AND HITS GUYS :D</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>the senior trip. and the best way that quackity could describe it was "the calm before the storm", quite literally but also figuratively. while just as excited as the next guy about the senior trip, figuring out that his brother and his brother's (boy?)friend were gonna be the chaperones kinda killed the vibe. aside from that, life was going great. happy mom, happy brother, rehab dad, and happy boyfriends. he couldn't have asked for more.</p><p>
  <strong>hot stuff: ello pretty people :)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>hot stuff: gonna go shopping later, wanna join?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>me: absolutely im gonna buy more beanies for the trip, fucking freezing</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>stud: i dont need anything but i wuv spending time with you guys</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>hot stuff: simp</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>me: simp</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>stud: takes one to know one</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>stud: and fuck you two</strong>
</p><p>quackity usually laughs off sapnap's clinginess but he actually found it really adorable, as well as karl's. now, for the record, quackity doesn't know squat about love languages and what they mean but he things he has a generally good idea of his boyfriends'. karl would always ask if they wanted to join him, no matter what. cafe? you got it. club meeting? most likely. mall? totally. probably even the bathroom. and sapnap is literally just be a typical sap (get it?). he'd bring roses and chocolates for no reason, plan the most romantic dates, and talk so highly about them to his friends. quackity even took a screenshot of it once because it totally melted his heart.</p><p>
  <strong>dream: busy?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>sapnap: a little</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>sapnap: im chilling with karl and alex</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>dream: thats alllllllllllllllllllll you doooooooooo</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>sapnap: yessirrrrrr</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>dream: you're so whipped</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>sapnap: yessirrrrrrrrrrr</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>dream: ditch them real quick and come hang out with us???????</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>sapnap: no sirrrrrrrrrrr</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>dream: what happened to bros before hos????</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>sapnap: not hanging out with any hos dream</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>sapnap: hanging out with the most amazing people in the world</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>sapnap: night :)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>dream: simp</strong>
</p><p>and even though quackity didn't notice it much himself, he'd just casually say the sweetest things, whether they were arguing or even just chilling. like once the trio were paired together in gym class and quackity fell to the ground and mumbled, "jeez, man, how many times do i have to fall in love?". he'd hurt his back pretty badly with the fall but the comment was sweet.</p><p>since it was pretty deep in the afternoon, there wasn't anyone in the house except his mom. the two were never too close, mostly with quackity and the woman having nothing in common. due to her selective mutism, even though she did talk to quackity now and then, she didn't talk much. and, surprise surprise, alex didn't do anything but talk. she hadn't left the house in years and alex was never home. alex wasn't big on touch while that's one of the few ways she spoke. but neither were opposed to spending time with each other, just never had to.</p><p>"alright, mom, i'm out! do you need anything?", he said, just as he was about to open the door.</p><p>"one second!", she called.</p><p>she turned around the corner, actually looking dressed and ready to leave. she smiled brightly and proudly at her son, waiting for his approval.</p><p>"um...so do you want something?"</p><p>"you're going to meet sapnap.", she said, as if her intentions had become obvious.</p><p>"yeah, and karl. why?"</p><p>"i would like to come."</p><p>"are you sure? we're going to the mall, it might be busy."</p><p>"i am sure. i would like to thank him."</p><p>with a shrug, quackity went outside to what was now his car. with his dad in rehab, no one else was going to drive it, so he claimed it as his own. driving to the mall was pretty chill, no consideration for the woman, he blasted the radio but she didn't seem to mind too much. even when there was a series of swear words, she kept bopping her head left and right like it was a nursery rhyme.</p><p>karl and sapnap were already there when he arrived and they were generally shocked to see the blonde woman clinging to their boyfriend so tightly. within reason, however. she looked generally young. older than them but not a day older than 35.</p><p>"mom, karl and sapnap. boyfriends, this is my mom."</p><p>karl reached his hand out for her to shake, being the only person at the table who hadn't met her yet, but she merely stared at his hand and smiled at him.</p><p>"you're supposed to shake it.", karl whispered, leaning forward slightly.</p><p>"oh okay.", she said, just holding karl's hand in midair.</p><p>quackity karate-chopped their arms with a laugh, "anyways, why are you just waiting here?"</p><p>"somebody brought his mom."</p><p>karl crossed his arms, "what was i supposed to do? teleport?"</p><p>"i would've picked you up, dude!"</p><p>karl's mother came out from a store with about twenty bags and seeing quackity's mother made her smile increase by about 90 percent, "is that little anne?"</p><p>anne? first name basis? quackity didn't assume that the homebody had any friends. he internally cursed himself for not paying more attention to his mother. karl's mother hugged "anne" and dropped her bags in the middle of the floor.</p><p>"you look amazing. i haven't seen you in forever. how are you?"</p><p>"i'm okay."</p><p>"that's great. i'm here with my son, my son's boyfriend, and my son's other boyfriend. you know how it is nowadays. how about we go catch up and let them do their boy stuff?"</p><p>"okay.", she quickly picked up her bags and dragged the woman behind her.</p><p>running in the mall like a couple of schoolgirls, quackity was happy for his stepmother. looks like their friendship picked up where it left off. and being around quackity's mom really made karl's mom much more talkative. and, let the record show, alex didn't know his mother's first name because he never called her by it.</p><p>"all hail, q. if it wasn't for you, we'd be stuck shopping with my mom. that never ends well.", karl said with a playful shudder.</p><p>"for sure."</p><p>first they went into a costume shop and bought a frog onesie, a panda onesie, and a duck onesie. their second choices were a unicorn onesie, a dragon onesie, and a suit onesie but they all agreed that they liked the originals more. and apparently, that's all karl wanted from the mall. which obviously annoyed his boyfriends because well...they'd gotten out of bed on a saturday just for a pair of basic onesies.</p><p>"you cannot be serious."</p><p>"i mean, w-we can always find something else."</p><p>"you so could've bought that online!", quackity added, kicking the air as they walked. and just like that a miracle fell into the shortest's palms. figuratively. he did slap sapnap's ass but to call it a miracle was a stretch. the 'convenient store' store. it wasn't an actual convenient store since it was in the mall but it basically did convenient store stuff. slushies, chips, red bulls, over-the-counter medicine, and vapes. quackity used to spend a lot of time in there when he was younger. just trying a bunch of medicine to find a high. but now, he had dealers and other places had more variety when it came to vape liquid bottles. "let's go in there."</p><p>sapnap shrugged, "deal, i could go for a cherry slushie."</p><p>"so gross, coke slushies are way better. but anyways", quackity jumped on karl's back, "onward!"</p>
<hr/><p>"i'm not getting it."</p><p>the couple had already agreed that on the second day of the senior trip that the entire day was gonna be spent in bed, loving on each other, and especially together. so to put it simply, to pass time, they were going to need "materials". nothing too bad, just lube and condoms. but they were currently arguing who looked old enough to buy it and who looked the least memorable. it'd be pretty awkward to see the cashier again afterwards.</p><p>"come on, you're the tallest."</p><p>"but i also dress like a two year old on crack. i think sapnap should do it. he has this cool beard thing going on, makes him look 21."</p><p>"not a full beard, barely counts--"</p><p>"it counted last week!"</p><p>"not now! but still, i'm pretty well known. that's why i'm team quackity. he's super discreet and smooth about this kind of stuff."</p><p>"am not! how many people do you know that wear a beanie...every fucking day? terrible argument. how about we steal it?"</p><p>karl and sapnap shoved him with mutters of disagreement. they had the money, they were old enough. all they had to do was walk up there and buy it. easier said than done.</p><p>"what if we all went up there? or like we buy a bunch of other stuff so it's not suspicious?", karl suggested.</p><p>"you're so smart! i could literally kiss you right now!", quackity squealed.</p><p>"feel free to. you know, you could and you should."</p><p>quackity beamed a smile and kissed him on the cheek (oddly rough but karl didn't seem to mind very much). after grabbing a bunch of monsters, chips, and candy, they went up to the register with the lube and condoms buried under them. they avoided eye contact at all costs but the cashier really didn't seem to care and only asked basic questions.</p><p>"can i see some id?"</p><p>all 3 flinched and pulled their ids out of their pockets, he probably didn't need to see all of their's but it would be much more awkward if they put them back in their pocket.</p><p>"cool, $23.63."</p>
<hr/><p>in preparation for the mountain trip, all seniors had to wake up at around 5. excluding purpled (the only senior not allowed to go), who was grounded by his brother for staying up late on a school night- his boyfriends knew it was a fake grounding but it was probably for the best anyways. besides him, everyone seemed generally happy. badboyhalo and skeppy were able to earn college credits for being a "resident assistant" as well as a free vacation. karl's mom- lucy- and quackity's mom- anne -were spending a weekend together without any of their teenage sons, a true win.</p><p>the entire ride was just a bunch of sleeping seniors. like not even cuddling, just knocked out, basically dead. and in the class, before they had even left, they had their sleeping arrangements polls. unfortunately for the couple, badboyhalo wasn't a fan of it. they'd even scratched out the number 2 when they had filled it out.</p><p>
  <strong>quackity:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>1) karl</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>1 <strike>2</strike>) sapnap</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>3) george</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>4) </strong>
  <strong>techno</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>5) </strong>
  <strong>dream</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>sapnap:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>1) quackity</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>1 <strike>2</strike>) karl</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>3) dream</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>4) ponk</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>5) sam</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>karl:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>1) sapnap</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>1 <strike>2</strike>) quackity</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>3) george</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>4) wilbur</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>5) sam</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"hmm...looks like they favored each other for roommates...no way.", badboyhalo said, with a laugh while making the housing arrangements. and he used this same laugh to announce the actual roommates.</p><p>"in cabin 6, we've got dream, sapnap, and sam. in cabin 7, we've got alex, george, and techno. and finally, in cabin 8, we've got karl, wilbur, and ponk."</p><p>karl yanked his boyfriends hands to run over to bbh with a pout (that really showed how childish he acted), "there's been a mistake. i wanted to room with alex and nick. and like they were kind of my number ones.</p><p>"no mistake here. we'd just find it best if couples weren't together, right, skeppy? no room for accidents.", skeppy nodded, not being able to meet their eye.</p><p>quackity shoved his brother backwards, though it didn't do much, "this is so unfair. you did this on purpose!"</p><p>"i did do it on purpose.  if you have a problem with it, you can consult with me at a later time. but my decision about <em>this</em> is final. bye now!"</p><p>alex growled, holding himself back. he really was angry but bickering with his brother was so going to ruin the trip, whether they were together or not.</p><p>"ideas?", sapnap said, flopping onto the community couch.</p><p>"uh...i'm slumped. plan ruined."</p><p>"woah, woah, woah!", karl said, standing up and doing a cool superhero-ish pose, "in superman's adventure comics, issue #171, when superman discovered his true weakness, kryptonite, did he give up? did he call it a day?"</p><p>"fuck if i know.", sapnap said, with a shrug.</p><p>quackity added, "i literally didn't know he even had a weakness."</p><p>"before we get married, you're gonna need to read it. anyways, the point is- you can't give up! we'll find a way, we always do!"</p><p>"but this isn't a comic."</p><p>"it also isn't a big deal. just a weekend without each other..."</p><p>"just a weekend..."</p><p>"two twenty four hour periods..."</p><p>day one sucked. there was a snow storm during the night which meant no one was allowed to leave their dorms and after about 6 hours of tv and junk food, it gets old.</p><p>"wanna make another card house with me?", sam said, turning around from their small table.</p><p>"nah but if you make one i've got dibs on knocking it down."</p><p>sam was big on building stuff and, usually, it was really impressive. museum worthy to say the least. but after about the tenth time of seeing his structures, you just get bored of it. so far he had made a toilet paper and cardboard tower, a card castle, and a pencil manor. all of which were repeated in different styles about three times.</p><p>"dream. any interesting ideas?"</p><p>"if i had one, i'd tell you, sap. i'm sitting here just like you.", he said, throwing a pillow at his friend whose repeated that question about twenty thousand times.</p>
<hr/><p>no better luck in dorm 8. well, slightly better luck. they had a cute baby (who had a tendency to not only bite but scream their lungs out for literally no reason) and an oddly talented man but they also had two guys who just wanted to fill the silence with jokes and laughter, not musicals.</p><p>"wilbur, i swear to god, if you reenact hamilton one more time, i'll curb stomp you and your ginger child.", ponk said, groaning, his foreign accent apparent with every letter.</p><p>"so waitress?"</p><p>"no! not fucking waitress, will!"</p>
<hr/><p>but cabin 7 just weren't having it. they had escaped about five minutes into the snow storm. and they were out in the snow living their best lives. george was somehow making snow angels with literally a short sleeve tee-shirt and khaki shorts on and a couple feet away from him, technoblade and quackity were having an epic snowball battle. since techno was obviously at advantage, he was only allowed 10 snowballs while quackity had an unlimited amount. while at first the taller disagreed greatly to the "ten snowball" rule, eventually he shrugged and gave in.</p><p>"you can't hide behind objects!", techno yelled with one of the snowballs in hand.</p><p>"why not? gotta use this height to advantage.", he said as he ducked.</p><p>"quackity! time out!"</p><p>quackity came out from behind the tree and flopped towards techno, who caught him rather quickly and even held him for a second or two before dropping him into the thick snow.</p><p>"dude, you're literally freezing to the touch. we're gonna get frostbite."</p><p>"then what do you suggest, master techno- since you're obviously in charge here?"</p><p>"we go back inside and watch warm-hearted movies."</p><p>"that's kinda boring.", george mumbled, onto his 30th snow angel.</p><p>"well, we've been out in the snow for hours. you expect me to stay in the room with you guys when your sick? especially you, george!"</p><p>"i'm immortal! i can't get sick!"</p><p>quackity nodded and began making the bottom of a snowman, "yeah, technoblade, we're immor-tale."</p><p>"the word is immortal. with -tal at the end. something you five foot bitches wouldn't understand. i'm going inside, you have five seconds to get up before you're locked out here."</p><p>"you can't scare us with a good time!"</p><p>"i might not be able to but you guys don't have phones, air conditioning, or tv. you'll die the second i go inside."</p><p>he did have a point there. with groans and disagreements, the three snuck back inside even passing badboyhalo at one point (he didn't see them) and making their way back into the bedroom. but luckily for technoblade, after watching a dog's way home, both boys had fallen asleep already.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ngl kinda cute that quackity doesn't even clarify the whole stepmom thing and just says "bitches, mom. mom, bitches."<br/>SAPNAP IS CANONICALLY BBH'S SON?????? i wanna write it but we already have the quackity dynamic.....SAVING IT FOR ANOTHER STORY THO<br/>also, friendly reminder, karl is an extremely unreliable narrator, sapnap is a usually reliable narrator, and quackity usually narrates just how it is. (basically, take whatever karl says with a pinch of salt and sapnap occasionally lies to the readers)<br/>also also they'll be a 13.5 chapter because this one is around my chapter limit (made it myself)<br/>the superman adventure comics bit is totally accurate if you're wondering :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14 (a.k.a. 13.5): Sapnap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>cw/tw: um...yelling???</p><p>3/15: it's....it's proofread now</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>to understand what happened that cold windy winter day, we need to understand who skeppy is. skeppy is a pushover. now, that that's out of the way, we may continue.</p><p>"in and out of town. super quick."</p><p>sapnap, dream, and sam had all had this perfect idea. they trick skeppy into driving them to town, ditch him for a bit, come back and convince him not to tell bad. it was a stretch and very unlikely but, all 3 boys had grown pretty sick off their four walls. even if they had gotten in trouble, it seems the worse punishment they could be given is being in their cabin for another second.</p><p>"i don't know, guys. badboyhalo didn't say you guys could leave the cabin today."</p><p>sam moved forward, "alone, of course. but if you come with us, it'll be fine."</p><p>"and think about it! we're gonna need supplies if the power goes out again!", sapnap added, referring to the power outage that happened late last night, although the lights had already came back. dream had ran the numbers though, the chances of the power going out twice in their cabin was a slim 0.97%. 'not likely at fucking at all', as dream chose to put it.</p><p>"and it'd be so lame if we had to stay here. i mean, you don't want the same boring rep as bad! you're so cool, man! don't let him ruin that!", dream said.</p><p>skeppy put down his phone and made a face that was deep in thought, "i guess it wouldn't hurt to be prepared..."</p><p>the boys' cheer should've been the turning point that made skeppy think they were up to something but apparently not. he just smiled, probably wondering why they were so happy to help him. skeppy was pretty chill anyways, even if he did think they were up to something, he prided himself on being just another guy. he hated being an authority figure. then again, it wasn't hard to think of him as one of the guys. his dyed hair made him seem a tad younger than he actually was and he hadn't grew since the sixth grade. even then, he wasn't too tall. for reference, he was probably a bit shorter than quackity.</p><p>sapnap sat in the front while the other boys sat in the back, excluding driver skeppy. a power move if he does say so himself. town was pretty far and it took about twenty minutes just to get to the edge of it. and the second the car stopped, all three boys booked it.</p><p>"hurry up, nick! he's coming!"</p><p>sapnap turned around but skeppy definitely wasn't coming. he was just watching. almost as if he was a little confused. so he had no clue what sam's 'hurry up' comment was about. once they got into town, they found the local grocery store.</p><p>dream kept running, even inside the store, but the two others slowed down and began shopping. first they went to the back, sapnap thought karl would like it a lot if he got him a monster energy drink. though, he didn't know which kind was his favorite and decided to get them all. knowing his boyfriend, he'd probably drink it all too. and then sam wanted candy. but apparently he only wanted the string candy and they're weren't any in the front, which basically led to sam explaining to an underpaid worker how they're shit at their job and are crushing the hearts of little children.</p><p>"dude, you can't just say that!", sapnap said, as the girl's eyes filled with tears.</p><p>"no! 'cause it's true! you suck! you literally suck! who doesn't have string candy? i could die tomorrow and i would've died unhappy. unhappy with you! oh my god...wait, do you guys have rock candy?"</p><p>she nodded profusely with tears falling quickly from her face.</p><p>"actually, can i have that please?", sam asked, back to his normal voice.</p><p>"on the house! on the house! anything you want! i am so sorry for not having your string candy, sir!", she said, either messing up on the words after crying or just having broken english.</p><p>looking back, it's probably because a literal giant yelling that saying that she sucks that made her cry. trust me, if a 6'7"ish guy started yelling at you, you would cry too. sapnap looked outside to notice the sun was setting, he wanted a night with his boyfriends. no distractions. and trust and believe, he was gonna get it. saying that badboyhalo didn't stuff him in the oven and feed him to his friends as a muffin.</p><p>he searched the store to find dream just standing, very confused, in a walk-in freezer. like extremely confused. like just woke up in the year 4000 confused. not even wanting to ask- nor explain -sapnap grabbed dream by the hood and pulled him towards the front of the store where sam awaited with his string candy and 34 monster energy drinks.</p><p>to their surprise, skeppy had brought the car to the front of the store. completely unbothered. he appeared to just be jamming to some indie music, not half of the boiling mad personality the expected him to have. they all got in the car, really suspicious of the young adult.</p><p>"oooo, what'd you get? also, why the fuck did you all go running?"</p><p>"well...we thought you were gonna stop us.", sam mumbled.</p><p>"i am a seven time track star. if you really thought i was gonna catch you, the dumbest thing to do is run. like you even had better luck stealing the keys, man."</p><p>sapnap turned to him, "so you...aren't mad?"</p><p>"not really. kinda mad you bitches only got candy when you were talking about flashlights. makes my lie ten times harder."</p><p>"what'd you lie about?"</p><p>"told bad we had found the flashlights and were on the home. but now, we aren't either. guess i'll tell him we got mugged or something, right?"</p><p>all three boys said their agreements while nodding profusely. once he got to the first stop light, he put his hand on sapnap's shoulder who was coincidentally across from him once again.</p><p>"and if you, karl, and alex are sneaking out, probably best to stay in-cabin. hotel prices are gonna be super high. i recommend quackity's, it's the farthest away from me and bad's."</p><p>"h-how'd you know?"</p><p>"mmm...call it special intuiton."</p><hr/><p>and they took the 5'3" man's advice on quackity's cabin. alex kicked out his dear george and techno, both equally pretty difficult to evict, luckily they took the one of the escapees places. george going with dream and sam, techno going with wilbur and ponk. once karl and sapnap snuck their way into his cabin, they were met with the tackles of a lifetime. but it was significantly more rough considering this one took place on a literal wooden floor, then again, they've tackled each other on a literal cliff. once they were all tired out from that, they ended up just lying in bed, chugging monsters. mostly karl, all things considered. he was on his 7th or 8th while his boyfriends were still on their first. sapnap doesn't like the taste of monster energy too much and he always adds this into any conversation about the drink.</p><p>"it takes like candy and battery acid.", sapnap groaned.</p><p>"exactly, that's why it's so good, stupid! besides, i told you to stick with the white ones."</p><p>"it looks lame! this one has green claws!"</p><p>quackity added in, moving closer and sitting on karl's lap, "this is probably killing your brain cells, genius."</p><p>karl groaned, "i know the man who's barely getting c's isn't telling the one with straight a's in all ap classes that--"</p><p>"is that your only flex?"</p><p>"it fits! it honking fits!"</p><p>sapnap felt a headache coming on so he just laid back with his eyes clothes, the sound of some cartoon for 11-13 boys fading from his mind. he had forgotten which one it was. nick was probably the only partner of the trio who was just not a fan of cartoons, he could live with animes but cartoons got repetitive quick to him. they all just kind of blurred together in his head. however, he could remember the more notable ones that they watched more often. sanjay and craig, fanboy and chum chum, the adventures of jimmy neutron, and invader zim. there were probably a gazillion more- karl always yelled at him for saying 'gazillion' but it never really stopped him from saying it -if he tried to remember them all, he'd run out of space in his brain.</p><p>apparently he dozed off a bit because when he woke up, he interrupted what appeared to be the hottest makeout session possible. sapnap couldn't even move, if they stopped he thought he might just curl up and die. (he also couldn't move because they were both sitting on stomach and chest.</p><p>"nick? we can tell you're awake."</p><p>"you're really such a snorer."</p><p>sapnap sat up quickly from his fake-sleeping position, "am not!"</p><p>karl and alex shouted back, "are too!"</p><p>and that was as far as the night went. much condolences to the condom wrappers found in each of their suitcases. if they did ever do "it", sapnap doubted they'd get far. karl was completely disgusted by any spit or cum that wasn't his own, quackity has the stamina of a rabbit- they'd be up for hours without a single break-, and as much as he didn't want to admit it, sapnap came ridiculously fast. and while you might be thinking, how fast is ridiculously fast? 6 minutes is his record. emphasis on record.</p><p>but despite them all needing to have a deep talk on it, anything actually sexual in their relationship became quickly uncomfy. sure, they made jokes. but they weren't anything more than that-just jokes.</p><p>one day...maybe they'll act on these jokes. but, a reminder: a bottom-ish switch, a bottom-ish switch, and non-exploring top makes either a strictly sexual relationship, maybe a little toxic, or friends who literally kiss every once in a while. they're definitely the latter.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>back in school or whatever, i'll update whenever i can but they'll definitely be a tad slower than usual :))</p><p>SORRY THIS ONES SO SHORT THIS IS JUST IT BUT I GUESS BECAUSE ITS A PART TWO ITS SUPPOSED TO BE SHORTER</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15: Karl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the only consistent thing in this WHOLE FUCKING BOOK: sapnap is a very good driver :)</p><p>cw/tw: drug use but like you also read the title....</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>since all 3 partners decided weeks and weeks ago that they were going to east trinity university, their heads were mostly in exams and major choosing during acceptance letters week. studying for exams had taken so much of karl's time it was unbelievable. morning, noon, and night, you could find his head deep in a book. sure, the other boys cared about exams and stuff but everyone could tell karl valued it a lot.</p><p>which basically led to some unintentional ghosting. while he was studying, his phone was on do not disturb for everyone except his parents. in theory, karl's constant studying wasn't a bad idea. his parents were happy seeing him home a lot more and sapnap seemed to be at every party or hang out possible. karl, of course, was happy for him. sapnap loved being surrounded by people so it must've sucked to always be with the same two people all the time. also, their twitch streams were doing pretty good solo too. their group account was fun when they were together but the fans seemed to understand the distance- of course, there were always the few "did you break up???" after seeing one stream of them not together. but with this, their solo accounts probably rose by like 40k followers and 20k more average viewers. </p><p>but quackity. karl hadn't heard much from him and hadn't really gotten in contact with him during studying week. in a two minute break he got from cramming, he checked alex's twitter. he hadn't been on there long to get the idea. most of his tweets were just photos of him high and at random places across town. then again, his twitter and twitch name was @highquackity. terrible thoughts plagued karl's mind, 'has he been home at all?', 'has been high this whole time?', 'is he safe?', 'does sapnap know?', 'does sapnap care?'-- his thoughts were cut short by his dad's knock on the door.</p><p>he didn't wait for any sort of 'come in' but it's a dad thing. he hopes. now that karl actually thinks about it, he only has one friend with a dad who isn't a total dick. unless you counted wilbur and floris. then he'd have two friends. his dad sat on the bed across from the desk as karl flipped over his phone.</p><p>"how's it going in here?", his dad asked, with a quick look around. karl's room and its cleanliness had totally plummeted in the past week and he silently wished that his dad wouldn't comment on it. luckily, his wish came true.</p><p>"pretty good, pretty good. do you need something?"</p><p>"just checking in on my favorite son."</p><p>"your only son, dad. now, what's up?", karl asked, turning to give him his full attention.</p><p>"are you still with-- uh...what's his name...it was something stupid--"</p><p>"both of their names are stupid."</p><p>"not football player."</p><p>"quackity. and yes."</p><p>"oh, is that so?"</p><p>"yeah, we're just taking sometime alone. nothing's wrong, i've just been studying a lot."</p><p>"right, well, i was driving and i saw him passed out on the sidewalk. i offered him a ride but he dashed. might wanna see if he's okay, hmm?"</p><p>"um...i'm sure he's fine, dad. i really gotta finish this up."</p><p>"oh, yeah, totally. just uh...text him?"</p><p>"will do. can you shut the door on your way out?"</p><p>he didn't. door was wide open. but quackity was fine. of course, he was fine. he's just like a cat. 9 lives, eventually shows back up, and always lands on his feet.</p><p>
  <strong>me: are u ok? where are u?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>sweetheart: im fine</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>sweetheart: im out, as one does</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>sweetheart: are you done studying?????????</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>sweetheart: do you wanna hang out??????</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>sweetheart: im not busy</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>sweetheart: im totally free</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>sweetheart: ill always be free for you</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>sweetheart: you know that?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>sweetheart: i love you</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>sweetheart: shoud i come over</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>sweetheart: i can</strong>
</p><p>all of those messages in the span of like 10 seconds. karl leaned back in his chair and bit the eraser of his pencil a bit. something really was up.</p><p>
  <strong>me: no im still studying and i love you too</strong>
</p><p>and he just continued sending karl messages of the sort, just saying he loved him and that he was hot, stuff like that. quite common for him but it just seemed really peculiar. so he decided to see what sapnap thought.</p><p>
  <strong>me: *screenshot of k&amp;q's messages*</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>me: he good?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>darling: i dunno</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>darling: he's been weird recently</strong>
</p><p>so other people so too. better yet, his own boyfriend thought so. a wave of relief crashed over karl as he was reassured it wasn't just paranoia.</p><p>
  <strong>me: wdym</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>darling: saw him at a party and he wouldnt let go of me</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>darling: like he smelled like weed and was touching me LIKE THAT, so i pushed him off</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>me: huh weird</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>darling: very</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>darling: and if that wasnt bad enough</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>darling: he just started crying and yelling at me after i pushed him off</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>me: yelling about what</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>darling: no clue, just straight up yelling</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>darling: i totally dashed after that tho</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>me: i dont think he's feeling alright</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>me: wanna stop by his place @ ~2</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>darling: wut does ~ mean</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>me: idiot</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>me: around, circa, relatively</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>darling: im ur idiot &lt;3</strong>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>after sapnap picked up karl, 2/3 of a couple drove to quackity's house and, to their surprise, quackity's car wasn't in the driveway. badboyhalo and his mother were there but, after clarifying about 20 times, they got the fact that karl nor nick wanted to come inside.</p><p>"look, i don't know where he is. he's been gone for days."</p><p>"how many?", sapnap asked, putting his hand on karl's shoulder.</p><p>"i don't know, maybe a week or so. why? is he not with you?", badboyhalo looked around, hoping to see his brother somewhere. </p><p>a week. karl had been studying for the week, nick had been distancing for the week. apparently quackity might have been high for a week.</p><p>"we'll tell you if somethings up.", karl said, trying his best to do a polite wave.</p><p>"no. i wanna know where my baby brother is. where is he, karl?"</p><p>karl turned around to avoid eye contact but luckily sapnap handled it, "look, we don't know. when we know something, you'll know something."</p><p>karl was lucky that bad decided not to push it, just a few seconds late he found himself silently and discreetly crying in the car. once karl had managed to pull himself together, he looked down at his phone and thought of a major big brain move.</p><p>"snapchat." karl didn't have any socials besides twitch and twitter, never has. but every now and then, sapnap would ask karl to do his streaks for him and, of course, karl did his research.</p><p>"what?"</p><p>"the snap map. that's where you are, right?"</p><p>"in theory. okay, so he's a few blocks away. you better hurry." looking back, that wasn't the right context for the saying 'in theory' but more important matters pressed them both.</p><p>sapnap nodded and sped up lightly, enough to start moving but not too much that you felt unsafe. he was a really good driver.</p><p>after looking around for quackity a bit, they found his car parked on the side of the road. at first, karl and sapnap couldn't tell he was in it before alex readjusted his beanie under a few blankets. nick quickly knocked on the window which startled his boyfriend who was somewhat sleeping in his car. as he rolled down the window, quackity's boyfriends were hit with a wave of smells. 'if we were cops...', karl thought to himself.</p><p>"you guys...what..what are you doing here? do you wanna hang out now?"</p><p>"no, we were worried about you. you've been acting weird and apparently haven't gone home. like, are you okay?", sapnap asked.</p><p>"yeah, no, i'm fine. so, you were hanging out with nick, right, karl? you weren't actually studying at all, were you?", quackity said, rubbing his temples.</p><p>"no, i swear i was. but when you texted me, it seemed strange. nick cares about you too, alex. he wanted to help."</p><p>"didn't seem like it the other night, nicholas.", alex said, with a chuckle.</p><p>"come on, i love you 110%--"</p><p>karl interrupted sapnap with a cough, "not a real percentage. nor a real statistic."</p><p>"not the time. but i really don't like being groped in public, dude. if you get out now, we can talk about this. maybe stop for ice cream?" sweet, sweet bribery.</p><p>"fine. but only because my back problems are killing me."</p>
<hr/><p>since quackity pleaded and begged against going back to his own home, karl folded an offered his own humble abode. of course, alex did have to listen to bbh's lecture which definitely lasted longer than an hour. karl slept on the couch and every now and then he'd throw up- karl wanted quackity to sleep with him but the living room was closer to the bathroom. considering it just a detoxing process, karl shrugged off these symptoms. and went to sleep.</p><p>he woke up to his six o'clock alarm. at eight, he was supposed to study his english exam with technoblade. he wasn't a fan of the idea obviously, but techno claimed it was the only time he wouldn't be busy- karl had told him multiple times that he didn't have to make up excuses to hang out with him but techno would rather die than admit that he enjoyed karl's presence in the slightest, karl had been the only one who beat him in class rank so it was a miracle they were friends in the first place. with moans and groans, karl trudged himself to the main house in his pj's and made himself some coffee. not to drink but to smell. karl really liked the way coffee smelt in the morning but drinking it would ruin his entire day. after weirdly sniffing coffee in his standard american kitchen, karl grabbed a towel for his shower. it didn't last too long, not that he was in a rush, but he quickly got bored in the shower. there was no "getting used to the water" period or "relaxation before getting out" period. just in and out. with a thorough brush of his teeth, karl wondered if quackity needed to borrow a toothbrush- that and he wanted alex to swoon over how he looked with wet hair. </p><p>he went downstairs, into the living room, with a purple-ish towel across his waist. karl creeped to attempt to scare him but alex wasn't there in the first place. he looked around a bit, where was his parents either? he decided on calling quackity first, assuming he had his phone in his hand like always, and luckily, he was right.</p><p>"babe? where are you?"</p><p>"at the hospital with your parents, why?"</p><p>"a little freaked. are you alright?"</p><p>"uh...yeah, i'm good. super fucking tired though.", quackity quietly groaned.</p><p>"aww, my poor baby. why are you there anyways?"</p><p>"i'm guessing your dad realized i was trying to detox on your couch and took me here. i had to talk to some counselor for about four hours at like two in the morning but other than that, i'm chill."</p><p>"i'm sorry, love. i'll be right there."</p><p>"what do you mean, right there? you don't have a car."</p><p>"i have a bike.", karl said, hanging up with his heroic voice.</p><p>as much as he expected quackity to laugh at him, he just heard a mumble of 'ok'. looks like karl really was quackity's hero.</p><p>it took him about 30 minutes to pedal to the hospital, not including trying to find the room, but alex seemed happy as ever to see him. way better and healthier than he looked yesterday.</p><p>"karl!"</p><p>"love!"</p><p>a deep hug and a short kiss- they were in front of karl's parents, a short one is already risky. alex didn't seem to fazed by being in a hospital bed. he seemed just as comfortable as a regular person on their own bed. he was just on his phone and laptop, not a care in the world. and if he did have a care, he surely didn't show it.</p><p>karl's dad put his hand on his son's shoulder, "don't stress it. his body's super strong. he'll be out by tomorrow."</p><p>"are you sure?"</p><p>"no, i'm not sure. do i look like a doctor to you?! huh? i was an philosophy major! how the fuck would i know anything about doctor stuff?!"</p><p>"dad?"</p><p>"hmm?"</p><p>"you good?"</p><p>"haven't had my coffee."</p>
<hr/><p>karl had never been in technoblade's room since wilbur moved out (of their shared room, not the house just yet) but to put it simply, upgrades. with wilbur, it was rather tacky and a bit much but now it was really simple. a bed with white sheets and two pillows, his swords up on the wall, trophies up on the wall, and a minimalistic desk. but, all in all, really cute. didn't fit the murderer that it belonged to.</p><p>"do you think allusion or reflection is more fitting for the excerpt?", technoblade said, biting his eraser.</p><p>"definitely allusion."</p><p>"right again. now, that we finished part one and two, wanna take a break?"</p><p>"yeah, yeah sure."</p><p>"decided on a major yet? i'm thinking biomed.", technoblade asked karl as he sat down on his bed.</p><p>"um...well maybe--"</p><p>"lemme guess. english?"</p><p>"ha. ha. very funny. but no, physics."</p><p>"good, science has always been your cup of tea. speaking of tea, i'll make us some. be right back."</p><p>"actually, could i have a water?", karl asked, being not a tea-lover.</p><p>"i said, i'll make us some tea. be right back."</p><p>'guess that's a no.', karl thought to himself. he looked around in technoblade's room and looked at the two letters that stuck out like a sore thumb under some books. karl internally cursed himself for being nosy but still pulled the letters out from under the two novels- the anarchist handbook and of mice and men -and began reading. acceptance letters, one for harvard and another for stanford. getting into both with full scholarships, while impressive, it wasn't surprising knowing techno.</p><p>"you noticed those?", the boy with dyed pink hair and two mugs in his hand asked. it almost seemed like he just spawned in the doorway.</p><p>"yeah, i'm sorry. i shouldn't have looked."</p><p>"no, please do. if i want anyone to know about it, it's you."</p><p>"aww, thanks."</p><p>"don't flatter yourself just yet. check you drink, loser.", technoblade said, handing karl a mug. it was hot chocolate, not tea. he really had cared. that grumpy teddy bear.</p><p>"thanks, techno. which are you going to?"</p><p>"eh, i don't know yet, it came down to those two. how about you?"</p><p>"i already agreed to go to east trinity with my boyfriends."</p><p>technoblade choked on his tea with wide eyes, "no fucking way. not you!"</p><p>"not what?"</p><p>"everyone knows that relationships shouldn't be a factor when choosing colleges."</p><p>"it's not!"</p><p>"it's so obvious. is that your only reason for going?!"</p><p>"i mean....yeah."</p><p>"oh you poor baby. we'll check your student portal, see what you got into."</p><p>"but what about--"</p><p>techno cut him off, "no, fuck that school. you can do better."</p><p>karl logged onto techno's computer with student portal and silently sighed at all of the schools- way better than east trinity -that he got into.</p><p>"what do you know? basically all of 'em."</p><p>"technoblade, i care about sapnap and quackity. i can't just leave them."</p><p>"if it's that important to you, pick a school close to east trinity. where is it?"</p><p>"massachusettes."</p><p>"you literal idiot, that's in the same state as harvard. we should go together."</p><p>"uh-uh", karl said, waving his finger, "you just said that relationships shouldn't be a factor."</p><p>"don't quote me without copyright claims. but also, you're never getting rid of me. ever."</p><p>"oh, i know. wait, what about will and floris?"</p><p>"what about them? he's planning on going to the literal university of massachusettes. apparently, it's one of the best schools for students with children."</p><p>"real?"</p><p>"fuck if i know. he might just be really clingy and doesn't wanna leave his awesome big brother."</p><p>"aren't you guys twins?"</p><p>"3 very important minutes, dipshit. and he's got some pretty good merit, he'll probably get his letter by the end of the week."</p><p>"good on him. you're such a sweet big bro, technoblade."</p><p>"shut up, karl jacobs. so you...me...harvard?"</p><p>karl sighed, "yes. you, me, harvard."</p><p>"good. harvard brothers sleepover!", techno yelled, throwing his arms into the air.</p>
<hr/><p>since quackity was going to stay the night at his place, karl suggested that he and sapnap stay the night together but, to their surprise, quackity declined.</p><p>"all three of us spend way too much time together. i'll invite george. karl, you go do what you do best. sapnap, for the love of god, don't call gogy.", quackity said, as he left the facetime.</p><p>and he was okay with it. quackity was going to be okay, better than okay, he was going to be perfectly fine with sapnap or karl. alex was a big strong man. a big strong man with high standards that didn't solely lie in his partners.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>wtf does a standard american kitchen look liek</p><p>is karl gonna tell sap and quack???? fuck if i know</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16: Quackity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>there is smut and a time skip when you see this pretty little symbol: ~</p><p>this only took so long because i was working on this \/\/\/</p><p>stay tuned for the sequel: the single, the widowed, and the divorced (first chapter is already out mates)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>graduation. to put it simply, the season finale of the teen drama known as high school. and contrary to popular belief, quackity didn't even know it was graduation day until the morning of. that's right, it only clicked twenty minutes before he went to his last day of high school forever.</p><p>"good morning, kiddo. made you some muffins."</p><p>quackity quickly sat on the counter and took a muffin- expecting to get yelled at but apparently not-, "mmm, thanks bad."</p><p>"of course. just try not to talk with your mouth full. where's your cap and gown?"</p><p>"cap and gown? why the fuck would i wear that?"</p><p>"because you're graduating!", badboyhalo yelled. quackity could've been making it up but he could've sworn he saw smoke coming from his older brother's ears. "get dressed! right now! or you're gonna be walking to graduation!"</p><p>"but it's raining!"</p><p>"does it look like i give a-- i don't care, alex." bummer. quackity expected a swear but it just never came out.</p><p>he quickly put on the blue gown and blue cap that his school had sent him in the mail weeks ago. quackity so wasn't going to put the raggedy cap over his precious beanie so he stuffed it in his bookbag and went back to the kitchen to eat more muffins.</p><p>"hey, no cap?"</p><p>"i don't wanna mess it up in the rain." a lie but bad merely nodded and didn't push further.</p><p>"just look at it again before you leave school. now, we've gotta roll."</p><p>quackity knew the only reason they were in a rush was because of skeppy. without picking up skeppy, they had about ten minutes to spare. still, whatever his brother and the other man had was cute. and it wasn't like he was in a rush to get to school anyways. what were they gonna do? keep his diploma because he was late?</p><p>skeppy came out of his house in his graduating gown, as well. though, since he was already an undergraduate last year, he wore a gold one which was way cooler. looking at skeppy's made quackity notice bad had on one too. but then again, bad dressed weird all the time. how was he supposed to know today's outfit was graduationcore?</p><p>the older boy opened the door and quickly hopped in the front seat to kiss badboyhalo passionately. like they were going to fuck right then and there passionately. and it didn't help the skeppy began doing a sort of moan into bad's mouth.</p><p>"hey! i'm right here, man!"</p><p>skeppy quickly pulled back. he took a quick glance at quackity a flushed face and merely sat back. though, badboyhalo seemed more unbothered. he just started driving again like he hadn't just done that, better yet, in front of the person he still considers his "baby brother".</p><p>"so are you guys dating now?"</p><p>"what? don't be stupid, quackity. we're just friends.", badboyhalo clarified.</p><p>"yeah, yeah, sure. i totally kiss george like that all the time."</p><p>"you probably do, alex."</p><p>"shut up.", quackity said, as he sat back.</p><p>the youngest man in the car rummaged through his bag for his vape pen. well, technically, it wasn't his. he had actually found it in skeppy's house the last time he went. and no, he wasn't planning to give it back. it gave shorter highs than most drugs so it must've been a step up from doing hard drugs every day.</p><p>he put his jacket over the pen and merely blew in that direction so it wasn't obvious. and it worked so, mission achieved.</p>
<hr/><p>the undergraduate graduating class were all in one small classroom while waiting for the gym to be set up. but, it was really really boring in there. they were lined up in alphabetical order and had to be dead silent. so, of course, george and alex made their escape by claiming that "if they didn't go to bathroom right now, the janitor was going to have a field day" which basically convinced the teacher to let them go. they didn't even have to take hall passes.</p><p>"hey, you know how we have female subs sometimes?", quackity asked george while sitting on the floor of the bathrooms.</p><p>"yeah, what about 'em?"</p><p>"well, where do they pee?"</p><p>"what do you mean? they pee in the bathroom."</p><p>"yeah but have you seen any girl's bathrooms around here?"</p><p>"i mean...no. but they have to pee somewhere."</p><p>"theoretically. but have you ever seen a girl take a piss?"</p><p>"no but as some point that must have to pee."</p><p>"in theory. but i have yet to see it."</p><p>"do you want a girl to pee on your, q? is that what you're implying?", george said, filling the bathroom with laughter.</p><p>"i doubt they could do it anyways!"</p><p>the sound of a bunch of high schoolers coming down the hall made them quickly grab their bags and join the rest of the graduating class. since they were falling behind just a bit, quackity sped up and sort of left george behind.</p><p>"george! hop on my back!"</p><p>"you're significantly smaller than me, quackity!'</p><p>"just do it!"</p><p>george reluctantly got on quackity's back and was surprised when he didn't see him struggle at all. like the two had a noticeable height difference and quackity held not only george but both of their backpacks. strong little man.</p><p>quackity reluctantly put george down when he got a dirty look from a few teachers. their cool foldy chairs had their names on them and, to their dismay, george and quackity were seperated.</p><p>"hello and welcome to our graduating class of dream smp high school for young men. since we don't want our students stuck in this rain, we'll get right into it."</p><p>instead of some traditional graduation music, they got some wedding music. it was odd but then again, it was all the really did in orchestra. so if there ever was a wedding taking place at their high school, the orchestra would be ready.</p><p>"first, we've got our valedictorian of our graduating class, mr. karl jacobs."</p><p>cheers overthrew the terrible wedding music as karl walked across the stage and shook both the principal and the counselor's hands. holding that diploma, he looked way more mature than the guy who kissed his crushes the same day he found out that they were his crushes in the first place.</p><p>"mr. karl jacobs has been elected for two superlatives: head boy and most likely to become president."</p><p>karl beamed brightly onto the crowd, both were so very true. though, quackity had voted him for cutest boy as well.</p><p>"next, we have our salutatorian of our graduating class, mr. technoblade soot."</p><p>fewer cheers were heard but karl's claps and cheers in the front row made up for everyone else. technoblade's hair was pulled back into a neat bun that was much different than his usual messy braid. he even had his little grandma glasses that quackity insisted on bullying him for. and every piercing he had was filled with gold, it was rather drippy, quackity thought.</p><p>"mr. technoblade soot has been elected for three superlatives: most sass, best hair and best dressed."</p><p>darn, quackity really expected best hair for himself. as irony but apparently when it came to superlatives they were super serious.</p><p>"we have our mr. sapnap nick, who has been elected for best school spirit and class angel."</p><p>sapnap and school spirit? no question. but class angel? literally everyone and their mother thought that award went to wilbur. then again, what teacher doesn't like a humble athlete? he wasn't an angel in the sheets though, quackity thought to himself with a smug smirk. also...his graduation cap was on backwards.</p><p>"next, mr. grayson nick. his superlative is most likely to become a millionaire."</p><p>grayson seemed awkward but happy. kind of like someone who was going up a rollercoaster that was supposed to have a huge drop. happy but really really scared. though, he relaxed a bit when he heard his older brother and his boyfriends' cheers. </p><p>"mr. dream was-taken, who has one the most superlatives in our school's history. he has received most athletic, best smile, handsomest, loudest, and best laugh."</p><p>dream walked onto the stage with both the smile and the laugh that let him in win in the first place as well as a victory clasp. he was surprised dream didn't get worse dressed too because his outfits really sucked. like all the time. it was rare to see him in something other than plain tee shirts and sweatpants. then again, quackity only wore graphic tees and skinny jeans but it was still a step up from dream's.</p><p>"mr. wilbur soot was voted for: most talented and best personality. i'm sure everyone here would agree."</p><p>wilbur's superlatives were fitting. no question about it. he smiled his whole way across the stage and instead of the traditional handshakes, he gave both of them hugs. right as he was about to walk of the stage, a quiet sound even made the pianist stop.</p><p>"da-da!", a squeal was heard in the crowd.</p><p>everyone went silent and turned to the 5 month old baby whose attention stayed on their father. wilbur did an identical squeal and ran off the stage to embrace the baby, accidentally snatching her from techno's arms.</p><p>"yes! very good, flor! i am, your da-da! i'm so proud of you!"</p><p>quackity wouldn't admit if you put a gun to his head but their dynamic was really sweet. he wanted something like it himself. not to be a teen dad, of course, but that unconditional love? he craved it. he craved it more than anything. after about 20 more students, it was finally time.</p><p>"and last, but certainly not least, mr. alex 'quackity' halo."</p><p>quackity went up the stairs on the side of the stage and saw badboyhalo gesturing to him in the crowd. he wanted him to put his cap on. quackity rolled his eyes and looked at the cap in his hands. it was decorated. with gold sparkles and sequins it said these few words, "and your story continues, quackity". alex turned to bad who merely shrugged and ran much more quickly onto the stage.</p><p>"mr. halo has been voted for: most artistic, biggest hot-head, and most likely to succeed. never seen those three together.", his principal mumbled.</p><p>quackity put up a fist, and to his surprise, his principal actually fist bumped him back. before rushing off the stage, he decided to put his little mark on dream smp high school.</p><p>"i made it, bitches!"</p>
<hr/><p>back to where their (arguably) first date was: karl's pool house. a large tackle onto the wooden floor led to three future college students laughing on the ground as if they were being tickled. quackity rolled over karl so that he was in the middle and embraced his partners with a huge hug.</p><p>"can't believe you idiots made it.", quackity laughed.</p><p>"us? we can't believe you made it."</p><p>"backhanded as fuck, karl.", quackity said, sarcastically.</p><p>~</p><p>"babe, you have to get on all fours."</p><p>"come on, that's super embarrassing."</p><p>in addition to being the only one naked, karl was easily flustered. he had agreed to bottom- to see if he enjoyed it -but probably was going to chicken out half way through. meaning, both quackity and sapnap knew not to get to excited.</p><p>karl got on all fours: his knees and his hands. he looked up with a sigh and watched the little dignity he had left float away.</p><p>the brunette looked up at his boyfriends and groaned, "i'd rather the boyfriend with smaller...you know what go inside my ass."</p><p>quackity burst out in laughter, "you censored the word dick but not ass? what the hell? do you have some sort of swear scale?" which basically led to sapnap laughing too.</p><p>"you have five seconds.", karl said, getting annoyed.</p><p>"woah, woah. q, come here." sapnap pulled the waistband of quackity's pants and squinted his eyes as a joke, "kidding. but they're kind of even. "</p><p>"mine is longer, dickhead.", quackity said as he pulled down his blue jeans.</p><p>sapnap looked back again, "aww, you have this cute little birthmark shaped like a heart on your dick."</p><p>"not something someone wants to hear before sex, my guy. also, you've got no place to talk. you have a little 's' shaped birthmark on your chest."</p><p>"pretty cool, huh?"</p><p>karl looked up, "wait, do i have one?"</p><p>sapnap tilted his head to think and quackity pondered slightly before adding, "it might be a long-lasting hickey but you have one shaped like a bite on your shoulder."</p><p>"weird. moving on! i'm feeling a little empty if you know what i mean.</p><p>quackity positioned himself in front of karl's face with a slow and shaky breath as he pulled down his trousers. when he heard the gasp from sapnap doing the same, he pushed the tip of his erection onto karl's cheek. and just like clockwork, karl grabbed it and deepthroated. unfortunately however, he almost died doing that shit because he literally had 0 experience with giving blowjobs which made quackity laugh. he pushed karl's head back- alex hated head pushers himself so he did it gently -and gestured for him to start there.</p><p>and for about five minutes, karl was actually doing a good job. quackity could've done better but still, saying that it was karl on his dick, he did phenomenal. then sapnap sped up his pace, significantly, so quackity could tell he was close. and karl looked as if he was going to lose it too. alex was moderately more experienced than his partners so, obviously, he wasn't gonna come in 7 minutes naturally but he did his best. alex grabbed karl's hair, closed his eyes, and began thrusting into the brunette's mouth. karl seemed confused at the sudden change in demeanor but was way more confused with quackity came in his mouth as well.</p><p>"you fucking idiot.", karl said, spitting out quackity's cum.</p><p>"did you just...swear? like...naturally?"</p><p>"yes, naturally. that's so gross, man!", karl's complaints were cut off by sapnap continuing, he was definitely on the brink.</p><p>"sap, come in my mouth.", quackity said, getting on his knees.</p><p>no complaints on sapnap's part but you could only imagine how pissed karl would be if he had cum in both his mouth and his ass. he might literally have a heart attack, right there. sapnap jerked just as fast as he thrusted in karl and came into alex's mouth.</p><p>"did you have pineapple before this?", quackity said as he swallowed.</p><p>"pineapple smoothie. why?"</p><p>"i can tell."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>OI MATE. IF YOU PLAN TO READ THE SEQUEL, you might wanna remember the birthmarks ;)</p><p>sap: s on the chest (oooo it rhymes)<br/>q: heart on the ....<br/>k: bite on shoulder</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>